Prince Merlin
by mysterygal12
Summary: The small kingdom of Austria gets attacked ten years ago. Causing Their Queen and youngest prince to leave, now Ten years later a group of Knights seek help from Camelot. But why is Merlin acting strange around these Knights of Austria? And why do the knights seem to get angry of how Merlin is treated?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : The small kingdom of Austria gets attacked ten years ago. Causing Their Queen and youngest prince to leave, now Ten years later a group of Knights seek help from Camelot. But why is Merlin acting strange around these Knights of Austria? And why do the knights seem to get angry of how Merlin is treated?**

…...

**Hi peoples, this is one of my first fanfictions so if you so kindly leave reviews saying how I did, I'd appreciate it. But I have to ask if I don't do well on the story , tell me what I did wrong and where I can improve. Thanks. I hope you enjoy .**

**Also I do not own Merlin. :*(**

**- mysterygal12**

Chapter 1 : Prologue 10 years ago

"Run! Come on Merlin! RUN!" Queen Hunith yelled, pulling her 12 year old son with her.

"B- But we have to help! Manco! and Matai are still back there!" Little Merlin tried to protest, desperately wanting to find his brothers and help his father's people. HIs people.

"They are going to meet us in a certain place. Along with Will and a few other people. But we have to hurry. Now Run!" And so they ran. Ran as hard as their feet could carry them Dogging the sorceress and knights following the wicked Vera. Merlin though couldn't help getting more and more angry and upset as he heard agonizing cries of women and children. Many running for there lives in random directions.

"Mother, shouldn't we help them?" Merlin cried looking toward his mothers, seeing her face twisted in sorrow , determination, and most rarely seen emotion: hate. Merlin very little has seen his mother show that emotion. Sure, she got mad, and angry, but barely if ever did she show that dark emotion. And that is what terrified him the most. Wordlessly Queen Hunith ran faster until, rounding a tight corner-

The Queen stopped running. Right before her stood a tall, thin women dressed in a dark purple dress, with black thread, spiraling in random patterns around the bottom and edges. Making it look like dark magic was consuming her. Her hair a crazy flaming red knotted nest , lips curved in a blood red smirk. Her hand were spread wide, eclectic sparks leaping from her palms. Vera. Oh how Merlin emotions boiled. The witch was causing so much pain to innocent people. Pain to his people. Merlin wanted to end her. Wind started whipping viciously around them.

"Uh oh. Looks like the little Prince is losing his temper." Vera taunted.

"Get out of our way Vera." Merlin heard his mother spat.

"Now, Little sister why would I do that?" Vera asks, cocking her head to the side watching them like they were her dinner.

" You are not my SISTER!" Queen Hunith Yelled. " You lost that privilege long ago."

Vera pouted. "Oh come on sister dear. Stop being so overly dramatic. We're blood. That will never change." Vera stepped forward coming closer.

"Stay where you are!"Merlin shouted threatening , not wanting Vera to come close to him, and more importantly any more closer to his mother. Taken aback Vera paused and looked at the little prince, with a wide curiosity before throwing her head back and laughing.

"You think, that I will listen to you little Prince?" Vera stepped closer. " I'll give you credit that you have some advanced power, for your age, Nephew. But do you honestly think that I will be afraid enough to listen to a pathetic, weak little boy?" She stepped even closer. In fact she was to close for Merlin's liking.

"I said." Venom was seeping into Merlin's squeaky voice. "Stay WHERE YOU ARE!" And with that his eyes flashed golden as he thrust his hands out, Blowing his so called aunt across the hall slamming her into the stone wall, falling with a thud.

"Good job Merlin. Now lets go."

Once again they ran but didn't run far. Not far from the face off with Vera a small group of civilians gathered to an entrance. and in front of that entrance guarding and searching was two tall young men , with the same midnight black hair as Merlin.

"Manco! Matai!" Merlin shrieked as he rushed forward. The boys turned, relief showing on there faces as they spotted Merlin. As they got closer they men grabbed their little brother and Mother in a tight embrace.

"Thank God, you're alright!" Manco shouted . Pulling back to check them over. Manco ice blue eyes shined with worry. That was the only difference between Manco and Matai. They were twins while Manco had blue eyes, like Merlin, Matai had sea green like their father.

"We weren't sure if you were going to make it! You took a very long time to get here." Matai looked down upon them.

"Not our fault! Vera got in our way!" Merlin explained. Manco and Matai froze, faces going white. Manco looked toward Queen Hunith, who nodded in confirmation.

"Well then, we must hurry. I'm glad you guys got away." Manco said as he pulled away reaching for a torch light. Confused Merlin opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as he saw his brother pulled it down revealing a secret door.

"Now Everyone , please follow Matai, down this passage quietly, when you get to the end you'll be just outside the castle walls. You'll need to go in pairs of two and three into the woods. GO different ways so none of Vera's army, incase they spot you will find anyone else that's escaping. I wish you all the best, and hope that we will see each other again once in the near future. Good luck. Now go!" People rushed in line after Matai. Queen Hunith and Merlin were around the last to go. Manco bring up the rear. Once the passageway door closed, we were gulfed in pitch darkness.

"Leoht" Manco whispered. Immediately the hallway light with pure white light. Merlin looked awed at his older brother who held the tiny ball of light. Despite the conditions, Merlin whispered. "Cool."

Manco gave a weak smile at that then urged Merlin forward. Not soon enough did they reach the end of the hall. People already rushed into the woods, watching and waiting for the right time to leave. Finally all who was left was Merlin, his brothers, and ..

"Will!" Merlin semi shouted, happy to see his best friend alive and well.

"Merls." Will nodded. Looking grim.

"Alright your guys are next. Get ready to run as far as you can. " Matai came and looked at us. Merlin frowned.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Manco and Matai looked at Merlin sadly.

"Sorry little brother, But we're not accompany you this time." Matai, told him.

"W-wh-" Realization dawns on Merlin.

"You're going back to fight aren't you?" The brothers sighed and nodded. "Then I am coming to fight with you." Manco shook his head sharply.

"No, little brother. Not today . You need to leave with William and Mother."

"No! If your going to fight for our people then I'm going to fight as well." Merlin said stubbornly.

"Merlin-" Hunith tried to reason with her son but Matai cut her off, before sqatting down in front of Merlin and looked him in the eyes.

"Merlin. Listen to me for once okay?" Merlin nodded.

"Do you want to help our people?" he asked. Again Merlin nodded.

"Then you need, to leave with Mother and Will."

"But-"

"No, Merls. No buts. If you wish to help you need to leave for the time being." Unshed tears weld in Merlin's eyes.

"Why ?" Matai smiled slightly.

" I won't lie to you, Merlin. This is going to be a very dangerous war. Manco and I? We saw our King get struck down, mere minutes into the attack. We" He paused to gesture to Manco and himself. "might not make it out of this. And if we don't make it, we want to have you on the outside and survive. One blood royal has to survive Merlin. And that will be you." Shaking Merlin sighed and nodded. Knowing it was his duty to live for his people.

"If you survive?" He asked. Manco is the one that answered this time.

"We will find a way to get in contact with you. If we need your help any further we'll call for you. Here." He crouched as Matai did and took a ring from his finger. It was a small silver ring with gold carvings on it. Merlin gasped. "Your ring." Manco nodded.

"In case , you need to prove who you are, Merls."Shakily Merlin took in and placed on his own finger. Just then Shouts screamed from above. Matai and Manco quickly gave Merlin and Queen Hunith a quick hug.

"We love you, but you need to go now!" Manco said shooing them away. Then hand in hand with each other, Will, Her majesty and Merlin ran into the forest never looking back as they abandon all they ever known. One thing though was on Merlin's mind as he ran away from his old life, away from his brothers. This wasn't goodbye, and Vera was going to pay for what she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, peoples! I wanted to thank those who posted reviews. The compliments in those reviews helped me made up my mind to write more of the story! So thank you!**

**- aRangersHorseLovesApples: I won't make promises, but i'll try my hardest to continue this story as far as I can! **

**-YukiOnnaOfWinter: Thank you for telling about those mistakes i made. I hope i did better this time. :) And if i don't.. well sorry i'm not that good in editing. :\**

**And to everyone who asked that i would write more... do not worry because i will. Okay now i will have to say this, I have made a few changes so not everything would be how the show Merlin had it. So heads up this will most likely come up in later chapters; Uther, is ill of a certain type of sickness not of depression. Morgana is not evil, and Lancelot didn't die. I just couldn't let Lance die.. Also not sure if i should say this in every chapter, but i will for this one. I sadly do not own the awesome t.v show called Merlin. **

**Okay so thats it for now, I hope you enjoy. **

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 2: Present time

" Up and Daisey, your Prattiness!" Merlin called yanking open the curtain windows.

"Merlin!" Arthur grumbled.

"Oh come on Arthur i even have your breakfast." Merlin smiled mischievously as he placed the food on the table.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why do i have a hard time believing that you are really here? Your always late never mind that you would have brought food." Merlin rolled his at this.

"Just get up, Prat."

"Idiot."

"Clotpole."

"Dollaphead."

"That is my word!" Merlin shouted not feeling guilty at all for what he done.

"Shut up Merlin. Now where is my food?" Arthur grumbles finally getting out of bed and into his daily cloths. A sly smile was placed back on Merlin's face.

"On the table." Arthur turns, and freezes when he saw the plate. Now Merlin was trying to hold back from grinning ear to ear.

"WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?"

"You're staring at it Sire." Arthur turned his face not amused with his servants actions.

" That is not my usual breakfast. Now go get it M_erlin_." Arthur watched his manservants face as Merlin pretended to think over Arthurs request, but Arthur couldn't help but notice the grin that was threatening to break out on his man servants face.

"Sorry, Sire but i cannot. For this is your new breakfast menu." The Prince frowned disbelieving him.

"This is not enough to eat for today, Merlin. An apple, a slice of the thinnest meat possible and a small loaf of bread will not cut it. Now-" Merlin rolled his eyes at this and cut Arthur off.

"Stop being such a _Prat_ Arthur. Not everybody can have such a luxury as you have to eat such a good breakfast.. You should be grateful! I'm doing you a favor to cut down your food because honestly you could do without the pounds. Nonetheless to know what your people eat everyday so you can get to know them better and govern them better." Merlin finished and saw Arthur looking at him with narrow eyes. All that the prince heard was '_you could do without the pounds.'_

"Are you calling me fat?" The prince demanded to know. A visible gulp could be seen from Merlin but not out of fear, but out of trying to swallow the laughter that was threatening to burst.

"No, no of course not. I just didn't think you wanted me to keep adding notches to your belt..."

"I am not fat!" Arthur burst angrily.

"Never said you were, But you on the other hand..." Merlin ducked being cut off as the prince throw a well known goblet at his head.

"You know what are the people going to think about you being king one day if you kept throwing hard objects at me?" Glaring, Arthur suddenly had the perfect thought.

"Hey Merlin?" Arthur asked curiously. Knowing that tone of his, Merlin looked at Arthur warily. When the prince spoke like that only one thing was on his mind: payback.

"Yes, Sire..?" Arthur grinned at Merlin's hesitance. Oh revenge was going to be sweet. Time to show Merlin the consequences of calling him fat.

" Oh don't look so scared Merlin.. I'm not going to retaliate against you calling me fat."

"R- really?" Merlin didn't really believe his prince, but just hopped that he was speaking the truth..

"Really." Eyeing Arthur for a minute longer to see the catch. When Merlin found none he turned, again hesitantly toward the door. "Well then i better, just get to my chores then." Just when Merlin reached the door Arthur stopped him.

"Actually Merlin, I need you to go someplace for me."

"Where?" Now it was Arthur's turn to grin wildly. And when the prince answered Merlin groaned knowing fully well what Arthur meant.

"Oh, to an old friend of yours that misses you terribly."

...

Merlin smiled as the kids lined up with rotten fruits and vegetables. He had a feeling that Arthur must be laughing at him. I mean who wouldn't? He was covered in red tomato slush.

"Hey, mate!" A familiar voice called. Merlin looked up to see Gwaine running up to meet him full in armor.

"Hey Gwaine." He muttered knowing that Arthur must of have had practice and was close behind. Gwaine smiled at Merlin.

"So what have you done to piss of the princess today to make you land in the stocks, yet again?" He asked, trying not to laugh at Merlin's appearance. A smile came to Merlin's face as he remembered what he did hours ago. "What he didn't tell you and the rest of the knights?" Gwaine frowned a little, "No, the little princess just got even angrier in practice when I asked along with muttering 'stupid Merlin, and his stupid ways'.Lets just say i need to see Guise later but not before i talk to you."

"I am not stupid." Merlin muttered. Gwaine looked at his friend eyebrows raised "Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well then why do you go and do stupid stuff to mess with the princess ?" Merlin smiled at Gwaine. "Because it is fun!" Chuckling Gwaine looked behind him. "Arthur coming up this way?" Merlin asked him.

"Oh yes. Along with Leon, Percival, Lancelot, and Elyan. Lance isn't to happy with you either by the way." Just when Merlin opened his mouth to ask why Lance wasn't happy with him, the knights walked up. Arthur had a giant smile on his face, laughing with Eylan and Leon. 'knew he be laughing at me, that prat.' Merlin thought his smile though never wavered though.

"Hey Merlin, nice hair." Arthur laughed. Narrowing his eyes Merlin gave the prince his goofy grin.

"Thank you your prattiness. I worked so hard to get this way."

"Thats what you get for what you did earlier." Arthur grumpled but his voice saying he was in a good mood.

"What did i do earlier? Honestly i was helping you!" Merlin exclaimed.

Arthur scoffed"You insulted me."

"You insulted yourself! I was nice enough to cut down your breakfast for you and you just assumed.. i was calling.."

"Merlin." Arthur warned, like he didn't want the knights to know what happened that morning.

"What?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Shut up."

Gwaine saw what was happening and grinned."Oh no Merlin, don't shut up, tell us what princess doesn't want us to know." Arthur turned to glare at Gwaine before turning it to Merlin.

"Don't you dare Merlin or you'll stay in the stocks for the rest of the month."

"No i won't you'll be lost without me, serving you on hand and foot. Anyway". Merlin turned to look at everybody else, " I so kindly cut down Arthur's food, because well he is getting a little pudgy since becoming Prince Regent."

Gwaine looked up "Oh that is right! I can't call him princess anymore can? I guess i have to give his highness here an upgrade to his name then don't I? What about Princess Regentess?" He looked up to everyone shaking their heads. He paused and then nodded agreeing with them not a good enough name."Nope.. How about-."

"Shut up Gwaine" Arthur interrupted as he turned to the knight."Don't you dare even try anything else or i'll take away your knighthood." Laughing Gwaine ignored Arthur.

" Relax your highness. Somebody needs a trip to the tavern. You're so uptight. Anyway I guess you'll always be princess to me so I won't come up with anything else Princess Regentess is too long mate." He gestured to Merlin who couldn't help but crack a smile. "As i was saying, I brought his prattiness food, he saw it clearly not grateful for my considerate thought and accuses me calling him fat! But i did not call him fat, i just said it would be a good idea if he wanted me to stop adding holes in belt!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur said through clench teeth as everyone in a hearing distance chuckled.  
"Nice job getting yourself in trouble Merlin." Lancelot mumbled trying to hold his laughter down.

Arthur glared at everybody until they all stopped abruptly. All but Merlin who couldn't stop chuckling at Arthurs face. 'So worth the stocks.' He thought as greatly displeased Arthur turned to two children who held some rotten tomatoes.

" Merlin." Arthur called. Merlin looked up and his smile vanished and his eyes widen when he spotted what Arthur held. "I think you missed a spot with your hair ." and with that the prince pulled his arm back and let the tomato fly.

...

Sir Gabriel was stressed. No not stress, that was so much of an understatement. No he was emotionally and physically exhausted. Him and four other fellow knights traveled high and low of the land of Abolin, on a quest to find the little prince and lost Queen. They traveled for weeks searching in places of where they were rumored to go. But sadly they always coming up empty never finding the prince or his mother. That was until he got a messenger hawk a few days ago saying that the princes believed they could have gone to seek refuge in Ealdor , the Queens old home before she meet King Balinor. That brought a wave of happiness through the knights . They missed the little prince, he was a good leader , fighter and dear friend and it has been oh so long since they have last seen him. Ten years. Gabriel shuddered. Ten long years it has been since they saw Prince Merin and the kingdom of Austria has been under constant war with Vera. The knights worried about Merlin a lot but none more than Gabriel. Merlin was like a son to him and ten years without knowing if he was alright took a toll on him. Once Camp was all cleaned up the group rode for two days barely stopping or resting until they came upon the village of Ealdor. When they have arrived they asked to see Hunith , Merlin and William. The villagers looked sad at this but went and sought out Hunith. Not a second later Hunith came sprinting out of a small house.

"Sir Gabriel! Sir Russell, James, Kane, Eli!" She yelled. Quickly as he could Gabriel dismounted his horse and stood before his Queen.

"My lady." Gabriel tried to bow but the Queen cut him off with a wave of her hand.

" Is Manco and Matia alright? Balinor? What happened to the kingdom?!" Hunith screeched with worry. Gabriel took a deep breath and went to open his mouth to answer when Kane did instead.

"Hum My lady." He gave her a quick bow before continuing. " The Princes are okay as they can be at the moment. King Balinor has not been... found. As for the kingdom.. well Vera currently sits upon the throne and rules Austria. But Prince Manco and Prince Matai are leading a rebellion inside and outside the city." Hunith scowled darkly.

"When you mean rule.. you mean that Vera is tormenting Austria?" She asks. All the knights give each other a look before hesitantly nod their heads. The Queens face only darkens. " Why have you come to Ealdor?" Gabriel took a step forward and replied " The princes have requested us to find you and Prince Merlin. And seek any help that we can from any of the kingdoms." He looked at Hunith before searching behind her in hopes Merlin would be around. But all he saw where the villagers staring a the scene before them, there was no Merlin. He looked back to Hunith. "My lady, where is Prince Merlin? " Hunith froze at this, before turning to looked at the crowd.

"Why don't we go inside shall we? You all must be hungry from your journey here." Before any of the knight could answer Hunith turned and walked toward her house. Gabriel and the rest of the men had no choice but to follow.

...

Hours later Gabriel and each of the men sat down at a small table. Hunith hummed as she poured and set bowls of broth in front of each of the knights face ordering them to eat. Even though his stomach growled Gabriel was in no mood to eat, neither did the others as it seemed because they refused to touch their own food. They watched as the queen sat at the last seat available with her own food in her lap. She took a small bite before looking up at the awaiting knights.

"My son is not here in Ealdor." She simply stated, then went back to eat. Gabriel stared at her shocked. Not here? Where is he then? Russell thought the same for he spoke this out loud. This time it was Hunith's time to hesitate before answering. "He is not here, I sent him away to Camelot when he turned eighteen." Silence broke out then. Then at usion Gabriel and the men shouted "Camelot!?" At this, all that the queen did was nod.

"Thats not a place Merlin needs to be for a man with his talents!" Eli exclaimed. Gabriel nodded at this. Russell just shook his head worriedly before muttering "I need a drink."

"Why?" Everybody turned to face James.

"Did you just talk?" Russell muttered to James, but James ignored the man and focused his attention to his Queen. "Why, My lady?" She smiled slightly at the youngest knight in her home.

" Because thats where he needed to be." Kane took this time to look at Hunith seriously.

"Are you sure of that your majesty? Camelot? Of all places. If he needed to be anywhere it is with Austria,not a place where he could get executed." The queen sighed before explaining.

"His powers were growing at an uncontrolled rate over the last few years. I had no idea what to do for Merlin. Just because I grew up with the _witch_ didn't mean i knew much of magic. So i sent him to a person who did." Gabriel looked up at her, and finally understood.

"Gauis." Gabriel said to Hunith for confirmation. Again she nodded.

"He was the only hope i had left for Merlin at the time. People here were getting suspious of him, and even though magic is free to practice here, Uther's terror made many people here in the village fear magic enough to hold their own executions. Not to mention that many sorcerers in Cendred's kingdom just disappear when word or rumor of a sorcerer comes about."

"Okay so Little prince got real powerful, you became scared and sent him to your half brother who just happened to live in the one place that will murder anyone with even the tiniest bit of magic." Russell summaries.

"Yes."

"Well is Willy with him?" Russell asks. At this Hunith's grew with sorrow and shook her head no. Confused Russell just stared. Gabriel was confused as well. "Where is he then, if not with Little Prince?"

"um, a few years ago, not long after Merlin left for Camelot, there was a raider named Kanen. Kanen came for every harvest and took almost all of Ealdor's food and all of our money. Kids and adults alike just about starved to death. So i went to Camelot to ask for help, Uther of course, wouldn't help because he didn't want to have war. That didn't stop the Lady Morgana, her servant Gwen, Merlin and Prince Arthur himself from coming and defending Ealdor.

When we got here, William.. William was upset with Merlin for leaving him behind in the village while he went off to Camelot. Not to mention Will was never the same after losing his father in the battle ten years ago. Will went off on Prince Arthur, telling him that he wasn't there for us but for the himself . Many ignored his rants, and Arthur trained the men of the village. Everybody knew we didn't stand a chance against Kanen's men, Merlin knew this and took the chance of using magic in front of Arthur if it must come to it. When it did, Arthur saw magic being used, but not who did it."

"Wait did, the Arthur prat, execute Will?" Russell growled. Hunith shook her head.

"No, when Arthur went up to the boys demanding to know who did it the magic, he left a dying Kanen on the ground. Kanen tried to kill Arthur, W-ill." Hunith choked back tears " Will, jumped in front of Arthur taking an arrow bolt to the heart." Everyone quieted at this. Young Will, one of the best of us, saved a prince's life and died in battle. Just like his father. Hunith wasn't done yet as she continued. " Merlin, and Arthur became close, while he was in Camelot, Will saw this, he appently also saw that Merlin was afarid of Arthur knowing of his magic. So on his death bed Will said he did the magic and took the blame for Merlin. Arthur didn't do anything but let Merlin be alone with William. Will died minutes later, while talking to Merlin. We built Will a burial prye over there." Hunith pointed out a window to a small field. When Hunith was finished no one said a word. After a minutes of long , heavy silence, Hunith broke it. "Will died serving Merlin, I don't believe he wouldn't have any other way.." Nobody said anything, Then Russell who stared out the window turned back to us.

" I don't know about the rest of you, but i don't want to have another friend die without seeing them first." Russell turned to Hunith. "Which way is Camelot? I believe it's time to come get Austria's prince back where he belongs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I hoped you all liked the story so far! But anyway not much to say besides I do not own Merlin. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**- Mysterygal12**

chapter 3

Sir Gabriel and the other knights rode like hell, never stopping or resting longer than an hour. It was only the two days after they met with Hunith that they reached Camelot. They would have been at the city earlier if only that their Queen would have let them leave the minute she told the knights were to go, but instead she made them eat, and rest until morning. The knights promised her before leaving that in the next few days they would send word to the Queen when it was more safe for her to return to Austria, then off they were.

They were on the roads when they were stopped by a few of Camelots knights just before they reached the gates asking what business they were doing here for since they were obviously not knights of Camelot. Gabriel and Russell looked at each other a momentary before turning back to the waiting knights.

"We are knights of Austria and we would like an audience with your king."

...

The day was hot and Merlin was sticky for he was still in the stocks and getting pelted with tomatoes, lettuce and other unknown rotting vegetables. Actually he was out of the stocks two days earlier but a recent mishap came up with a small commentary that landed himself back in the stocks.

'Man Arthur can hold a grudge'. Merlin thought to himself when Lancelot, Gwaine and Leon rushed up the street. They didn't even say hello or comment on how the heck he could have gotten back into trouble as they ran past. Finding this strange Merlin called out. "Hey Gwaine!" The knight hesitantly turned around . "Hey, mate, see you gotten yourself back in the stocks. But i can't talk now, we need to find Arthur." Gwaine was about to turn back around when Merlin yelled to him again. "Wait! Whats going on that gotten you guys going in a rush?"

" Lance, Leon and myself were on patrol when these five men in shiny armor riding on horses speeding like hell itself was chasing them. We stopped them,worried because they looked like knights but not knights of Camelot or any of the knights we are allied with. When we asked them what they were doing here they said ' we are knights of Austria and would like and audience with your king."

"Knights of Austria?!" Merlin shouted blood draining from his face. He was worried on why they were here in Camelot and wondered if his brothers and any of the people in Austria were all right. This was big news for Austria's army was big enough to fight a small war with Vera and they too had some sorcerers that even out the playing field. If knights came to seek help, that must mean his brothers were losing, and losing bad. Gwaine for a second looked shocked to see Merlin so pale and shout so.

" Look mate, i have to go and get the princess.." Merlin shook his head.

"The others can do that. I need you to get the keys to the stock right now and get me out!" Frowning Gwaine asked "Why? Are these knights that dangerous to get you riled up like this?"

Merlin patience was thinning. "Gwaine. Go get the keys now. Don't argue. Just get the keys." Merlin's voice was calm and demanding, scaring Gwaine with how much Merlin sounding like Arthur when in a serious situation.

"Alright, alright. I be back in a second. But don't tell princess i let you out. He will not be happy with that..." With a nod from Merlin, Gwaine hurried to find the keys.

...

Merlin now out of the stocks, rushed toward the throne room, with Gwaine hot on his heels.

"Merlin, wait up. What is it about them has you so worried?" Merlin didn't answer but kept up to a jog.

"Are they dangerous? Do they suppose a threat? I heard some things about the kingdom they say they belong to.. They have a Queen Vera a sorceress. A wicked one at that." Anger boiled in Merlin, he suddenly stopped and whirled on Gwaine. "NO! They do not suppose a threat. Vera is no queen, she doesn't even have a right to the throne! And yes she is wicked but not the knights. Know no more questions." Merlin spun back around quicken his pace, but not before seeing Gwaine's face paling a little at Merlin's anger.

"I was just asking, mate. Just trying to figure this out so i can protect Camelot and Arthur." Gwaine said, voice laced with worry toward the young boy before him. Obviously hearing the worry in his friends voice but not wanting to explain why he was acting so Merlin kept his mouth shut.

A minute later, as quietly as they could the boys walked into the throne room trying to be unspotted. But the minute Merlin come through the doors he froze as his eyes fixed right onto five very familiar figures. They all looked older a lot older than they should be but Merlin could recognize them from anywhere. James, the youngest in the group of five, had messy red hair, a little longer than what it used to be, which was just at his now it was pasted his neck. He was taller too, his eyes the same light green as ever but only with a hint of exhaustion and worry etched into them. Kane, was pretty much like James but with the dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken as black, a light pink jagged scar that wasn't there before trailed up from his chin to his eyebrow just missing his hazel eyes.

Merlin frowned at this but looked to the others.

Eli, blonde locks was bunched up to his ears, worry lines circling his face, his nose was crunched together like it was broken several times, his sea blue eyes too shown the same tiredness as the rest of them. Russell, looked a lot like his brother, Eli the only difference was that Russell is two inches taller and had more muscle to him. The only thing that really changed was that his brown eyes lost all the humor that was once was there. Merlin's frowned deepened, but looked toward Gabriel.

Oh how he wished he didn't. Gabriel looked like he aged thirty years . When Merlin last saw him he was twenty. His body structure was the same muscly and big. His brown hair had dark streaks of grey in them . But when Merlin looked at his face, Gabriel seemed normal, unscathed until you looked at his left eye. There were his eyes should have shown bright and wide was half closed and scared with a burn, so tender and pink it still looked fresh.

Merlin was so horrified and angry that, Gabriel, his friend, teacher and the man who practically raised him when Merlin's own father was too busy being king, had been burned.

"MERLIN!"

Pulling his gaze away from the knights, Merlin looked up toward the voice and saw Arthur who was clearly annoyed staring at him. In fact everybody in the room was staring at him, including Gabriel and the others. Gwaine by now went and stood by the other knights and left Merlin standing in front of the doors alone, and getting all the attention.

"Yes Sire?" Merlin answered.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the last minute when you rudely, might i add, burst into the room interrupting me trying to hear what these men came here to say ." Arthur replied gesturing toward Austria's knight. Merlin rolled his eyes. Typical Arthur to talk with serious attitude but still with his prat ways.

"Sorry Sire, i didn't realize you had an audience. I was merely trying to find you when i heard you were in the throne room." Arthur frowned at this.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the stocks right now? Did Gwaine let you out?" Arthur said turning toward the guilty man.

"No, he didn't you just happened to leave the stocks unlocked." Merlin said in a rush catching the looks of recognition in his knights and them clenching their fists clearly upset about something. 'Probably me calling Arthur sire and being in the stocks.' Merlin thought as Arthur's frown deepened in disbelief.

"No, i didn't it was clearly locked. But never mind. Stand next to Gauis, i'll deal with you later." Merlin turned and walked toward the physician while Arthur proceed to carry on with the meeting.  
"What are your names again?" Arthur began. Merlin watched soundlessly, as Gabriel stepped up and introduced them yet again. Nodding Arthur went on with the next question.

"And what brings you to Camelot?" Again Gabriel answered.

"We came to seek help from you, M'lord. We know we are from not a allied Kingdom of yours, but we are on a quest to seek help for our Princes in a war.-"

"Wait. I did not believe Queen Vera had sons, let alone was in any war."Arthur interrupted. Merlin clenched his own fists at this, and spotted Gwaine and Gauis shoot him concerned glances. Quickly as he could Merlin tried to calm himself. "I'm fine." He muttered to Gauis who didn't looked convinced.

"No, Vera doesn't have any children." Eli answered stepping up, venom in his voice was well enough heard by everyone. " And she is not Austria's Queen, either." Arthur stared at at them with confused glances. Gabriel cleared his throat. "Let us explain, M'lord. You see it started ten years ago. Austria was happy. Everyone was safe and the royal family was loved by everyone. But you see , our _real_ Queen had a sister. An evil one at that. Her sister always envied what our Queen had, she had three sons and husband who was a king that took her out of a life of farming.

Vera's jealousy grew to an extent over the years where she always tried to best her sister. It started out petty. Vera would come to the castle flirt with nobles and our king. Our Queen tried to ignore her sister for this. But Vera took it too far one night. She trying to seduce the king.. with magic." People gasped but Arthur, Merlin and Gauis stayed quiet.

" She tried to use mind control on the king. It was magic of the darkest form, it was forbidden in Austria to be used. When our King started acting unusual, it caught the attention of our youngest prince. The prince tried to warn his mother and some of the other knights. But none of us, listened to him. The Queen how ever saw how serious her son was and went to talk to her sister. The sight in Vera's chambers was not pretty. Our king and Vera were both in the chambers, naked in the bed. Our Queen went ballistic, She had me and Russell here arrest Vera and have her tried for the use of dark magic, and treason.

Of course, after the Queen had the the spell broken all the Princes were confused to why their aunt who seemed loving and harmless, wanted to do this to the family. Especially the little prince. He loved his Aunt very much, and was bothered by what his aunt had done. Vera that night, confessed to wanting the kingdom for herself and wanting to hurt her sister. The only way to do both was hit her sister where she was most vulnerable ; her heart. And so Vera tried to become with child and have the king seem like he never loved our angered everybody and so our King and Queen banished Vera from the kingdom after a public humiliation and disowning Vera as family. Vera... swore when she left that she was meant to be queen. Not her sister. And would become queen at any cost.

Months later, after constant attacks on Austria, we heard nothing of Vera. She simply vanished. The Kingdom rejoiced, believing we were ridden of the witch. Then when we thought we were safe..." Gabriel trailed off, looking for sad. Merlin understood this. He heard from Will that Gabriel watched his whole family get slaughtered from a sorcerer while he fought to get to them. His family included, his widowed mother, twelve year old sister, his fiance and two year old son that they adopted together. Russell who saw this as well spoke up.

"The kingdom was in a peaceful mood. Everybody has been the happiest they could have been in months. Yet again our youngest prince started acting worried. He didn't seem to think everything was okay. But he never said anything about it." Merlin closed his eyes as memories of his last day in Austria flooded him. He remembered very well nothing felt right about that day. " His worry didn't go unnoticed by us." Russell motioned between the group. "But when we asked him what was bothering him, he just passed it off as nothing. We believed him idiotically , and got lost in the peaceful bliss. When everything was quiet that night, and the city went to sleep..." Merlin fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable, as did his knights. "It started with blood curly screams from the lower town. Followed by manic laughter. Everything happened so fast, that by morning we lost a the entire lower towns, people were missing , and many men, women and children laid dead on the streets. The kingdoms oldest Princes Manco and Matai, fought hard in that battle." Something fluttered in Merlin, he was anxious and worried. 'Did his brothers even survive?' " Vera, won the battle over all, and was about to have the Princes , knights ,lords who remained loyal and even the King who we thought was struck down in the beginning of the attack were sentence to death. Before that could happen though, Vera integrated us about were her dear sister and were the little prince was at. But we didn't have a clue. Prince Manco just said that Vera would never find them. That told us all we needed to know, they escaped with a dozens of others that were able to. And were safe." At this Russell glanced at Merlin, and gave a small smile, that nobody but Merlin saw. "This gave us enough hope that we busted our selves out. Our King however had to stay behind to let the others escape when some complications came. We didn't hear about any executions so we believe he made it out all right, but we never heard from him again." Merlin felt a rush of sadness take over. A few years ago he found his father Balinor when the Great Dragon attacked. But died to save Merlin when bandits attacked. 'Nobody won't ever hear from him again..' Merlin thought, just as Russell continued.

" Over the next ten years the Princes and everyone we managed to gather , took refuged in secret cave, and plotted against Vera, raiding and attacking the castle. It was a secret war. A war we seemed to be winning for a time, but then the witch found out where we were hiding." Russells voice hardened with every word he spoke. "We had a to run and hid somewhere else. However the thought of Vera finding where we were hiding... It just wasn't possible. She wasn't that powerful to use her magic to find a heavily hidden cave miles away from the city. We later found out we had a traitor in our mists." Russell glared at the floor. "Two days later we guessed who it could have been. We watched her for a while waiting for a mistake. Later we gave her a test in which she failed. She turned out to be the traitor, and we thought she was, and Prince Manco and Matai .. dealt with her.'

"For the rest of the years we've been looking for help. Asking neighboring kingdoms around us .Some did but not many. We were still losing the war though. And when one time just recently we were ambushed, many were injured. Even Prince Manco. Some of us that were captured and were able to escape caught snippets of Vera's plan to find the youngest Prince." Russell voice was filled with warning and Merlin froze. " The witch.. we found out.. had a fight with the little prince the night she attacked us all those years ago. He knocked her out cold, weakened Vera by a would have died if her second in command didn't save her ass. She didn't like how her Nephew did this to her very much and she wants revenge. When Little Prince's brothers were told this they sent us" Russell gestured to the knights. "Out here to find him and bring him home so we could protect him from where we actually could. Along with finding as many kingdoms that would ally themselves with the real leaders of Austria." Silence dropped around everyone in the room, while everyone tried to process the story. Merlin looked to Arthur wondering what he was deciding to do. Finally after barely long minutes he spoke.

" So, you wish Camelot to help in this war between the sorceress and Prince Manco and Prince Matai."

Russell nodded his head. "We are hoping, Sire."

" You do realize we don't tolerate magic here in Camelot." Russell nodded again.

"We are aware, your highness. But we are desperate. And to us we don't believe magic to be evil.-"

"How can you think that when , all this sorceress has done?" Arthur questions.

" We have different beliefs Sire." Kane pipped up. "We believe that it is the person thats evil not the magic. Magic itself can be a beauty. Only if it is used correctly. We understand, knowing fully well that Camelot doesn't share these views with Austria. And thats okay, but we are desperate and wish for some help from you."

Arthur stayed quiet for a minute longer, lost in thought. Finally he looked up to the awaiting knights.

" I do not share my Father's views entirely on magic." Arthur started. " I am not like my father and i wish to help you." Merlin, stared at Arthur with happiness. 'Will he help my brothers?' Merlin thought, but that was soon shot down when Arthur continued.

"But not many would agree with me. And i am only Prince Regent. My father is still king so its not up to me decide whom to ally with yet. I need a few hours to think about this more, and discuss this with my Father. I'll have my manservant ,Merlin show you to some guest chambers for the night, while i decide what to do. In the morning i will give you my final decision." And with that Arthur turned and walked out of the room, the court was dismissed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this chapter is for everyone who wanted me to update soon. :D**

**I hope you like it, i hope you enjoy it! And now only one thing left to say... I do not own one of the coolest, awesomest show ever, that should've never ended. So in all i don't own Merlin. :*( Anyways down below is the next chapter, enjoy :) **

**- Mysterygal12 **

Chapter 4.

Merlin and Austria's knights seemed to be in a staring contest as everyone quietly left the throne room. After taking a deep breathe Merlin slowly walked toward his knights. They all looked a little happy to see him , Russell, Eli and Gabriel looked ready to pounce on him to give their friend a hug, but thought better of it since two of Camelot's knights that didn't leave looked at them wearily not quite trusting them with Merlin.

"Follow me please." Merlin muttered, leading them out the doors and into the hallway toward the quest chambers. Everything was deathly quiet, Merlin felt them wanting to ask questions and Merlin himself wanted to ask what exactly happened to them and to the kingdom when his mother, Will and himself left Austria.

"Hey Merlin!" A voices behind them shouted. Merlin sighed and paused as Lancelot and Gwaine hurried to catch up to them.

"Yes?" replied Merlin.

"Ahh, how about we join you?" Gwaine told Merlin but had his eyes on Gabriel who looked at looked back at him with narrowed eyes. Merlin's frown that never left his face since he came into the throne room deepened even more if it was even possible. He didn't want them to join him, Merlin really just wanted some alone time with his knights to figure out what's really going on and not have to explain anything to Gwaine or Lancelot. Which Merlin guarantees is what is going to happen if they join them.

" We're fine, Gwaine. I wouldn't want you to keep you away from your duties." Merlin replied with a voice that told Gwaine that he wanted to be left alone. Hearing it Gwaine frowned and glanced at Lance, who was also frowning before he quickly covered it up with his usual go with the flow smile.

"Naw, you wouldn't be keeping us, mate. Now come on, i bet Camelot's guests would like to know where they are sleeping for the night.." Gwaine said then tried to brush past Merlin to walk with him, but Merlin didn't follow him.

" Shouldn't you guys be heading down to the training field? I thought Arthur has you guys practicing today." Merlin said trying to make them see he didn't want them here. At this Lance opened his mouth to speak but Gwaine beat him to it. "No.. i don't think so.. and even if he did i believe he would cancel, since he has to figure out what to do about the.. situation at hand."Gwaine nudged Merlin cheerfully. "Anyway, why would i go to training when i get to be with you? So come on lets go get these nice folks to their chambers and you and me go to the tavern with Lance here?" Merlin sighed.

" No thanks Gwaine... I'm busy tonight.. and i seriously don't want to bother you tonight either-"

"You're not bothering me, mate. Come on-"

"He said no." Russell growled, losing his patience. He wanted to talk to his prince, Gwaine and Lancelot were getting in the way of that. Gwaine scowled at Russell and Lance frowned.

"I don't think i asked you what Merlin here said." Gwaine growled back, before taking Merlin's upper arm and started dragging him away. "Come on mate, just leave these noble asses to find their own way to their chambers -" But Gwaine didn't get to finish before Russell came up and punched Gwaine in the jaw making him let go of Merlin's arm. "Don't touch my-"

"Enough!" Merlin shouted finally losing everything that lets him keep his calm. At this Russell clenched his teeth and backed away. Gwaine and Lancelot looked at Merlin shocked at the power his voice held ,neither quite used to it, but kept quiet. Merlin continued. " I don't want a fight! Gwaine, i'm sorry but i am not going to go to the tavern tonight. I can handle showing the knights of Austria to their chambers, without your presence. Russell, i don't appreciate you punching my friend, no matter what you thought he was doing." Merlin looked stern at them both, before turning back to his friend on the floor his voice softening some. " I'll see you tomorrow. You better go see Gaius." With that he turned and walked forward but an arm caught his elbow. Merlin turned to see Lance looking concerned, and his knights with their hands on their sword hilts.

" What?" Merlin asked Lance.

"Is everything alright?" was all he said. Merlin nodded and turned away from his unreasured friend and headed down the hall, Russell, Gabriel and the others following close behind.

...

Lance, and Gwaine stared long after Merlin left with Austria's knights.

"What the hell just happened!?" Gwaine exclaimed, pulling himself off the hallway floor. Lance just shrugged. "No idea. Have you ever heard Merlin speak like that before?" Gwaine looked uncomfortable, then gave a slight nod. "Earlier today when i told him about those knights arriving." He nods to down where they disappeared long from sight. "He seemed worried about something. I thought it to be of the knights, even when he denied that they were dangerous. I find it strange on how he is acting though. He doesn't seem like the happy to go Merlin that was here yesterday." Lance nodded his head to this. Merlin was acting strange about the recent events. When he burst into the throne room he just kept staring at the knights like he knew them on a certain level, with horror and anger. 'Could this have to do with his certain talents?' Lance thought before he was quickly snapped back to reality when Gwaine moved forward down the hall.

"Where you going?"

"Where do you think? I want answers to what's going on. And i don't trust those asses that call themselves knights with Merlin." Quickly as he could Lance rushed forward and grabbed Gwaine's arm stopping him. "Let go, mate." Lance shook his head.

"Not going to happen. You need to go see Gaius about your face. And i think you just want to punch Sir Russell's face for revenge." Gwaine eyes burned with anger. He certainly didn't like that Russell fellow.

"No, i'm going to see my friend to find answers." Gwaine argued.

"No your not, Gwaine. I seriously think you should leave it alone. Merlin will tell us what's going on when he is ready. Besides those knights, i think can be trusted. Sir Russell became protective when you grabbed Merlin. So i believe he will be alright in their presence."

Gwaine stared at Lance in disbelief. "You honestly trust those men?"

Lancelot tugged Gwaine's arm. " Okay, not really, I don't think they told the full truth earlier, but i trust Merlin, and he apparently trusts those knights, because he still went with them. Come on, let's just get you to Gaius, and then I'll go with you to the tavern. All drinks on me." Gwaine paused then reluctantly nodded his head with grin spreading. He was going to get free ale.

" Fine, i'll take you up on that offer, i just hope you have the money for my tab though."

Lance sighed. Now realizing his mistake. He opened his mouth to change his mind but Gwaine saw this coming. " You offered, I know i won't pay since you said you will. If you don't want to go to the tavern we can just go find Merlin and get answers, because i know you want to know what's going on just as much as i do."

"Fine I'll pay." Gwaine grinned again. "I hope you have your money saved mate."

Groaning Lance muttered a curse word. Gwaine laughed, before racing toward the physicians chambers, leaving Lancelot trailing slowly behind thinking that Merlin so owed him for this and that he was about to be in a hell of a debt by the end of the night.

...

"C-can't breathe!" Merlin gasped half laughing.

"Sure you can, Little Prince!"Russell replied hugging tighter, While Eli and Gabriel eased off of the prince on the floor. Smiling Gabriel grabbed Russell by the arm and pulled him back so Merlin could breathe. Russell grumbled, "Come on,i missed the man.." Eli laughed

"As did we all, Russell. But I don't think the Princes would like it if you suffocated their little brother." Gabriel told him, helping Merlin off the floor, and pulling him in a proper hug.

"Little Prince could totally breathe! He was talking wasn't he!" The knight argued.

"Just barely." Merlin replied smiling at his friends, thinking on how much he has missed them and apparently how much they have missed him, since they rushed him in Gabriel's room and tackled him to the floor in a group hug.

"So, what happened to you all? You look like you aged many years beyond what you should be." Merlin asked. Everyone around him lost their smiles.

"A lot of things, my prince." Kane spoke up. Merlin frowned. " Apparently. And what have i said about titles?" Everyone chuckled.

"Sorry,Merlin. I has been too long."Kane replied.

"Yes it has.. so i should suggest we catch up then?" Merlin smile a little at him.

"What do you want to know?" Eli questioned.

"How many made it out alive?" Gabriel sighed knowing that Merlin wasn't going to like the answer. " From those who didn't turn up dead, and ran that night.. I'd say about thirty people?" Merlin nodded, "How many died while Vera has been in power?" Everyone hesitated. Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Kane shook his head. "Too many." Merlin clenched his fists, anger and a deep sorrow welled up in him. Merlin wanted to throw something.

"My brothers?" He asked instead. "You said Manco even got injured."

Gabriel nodded. "We were heading to the castle to raid the grain silos. Everything went successful.. a little too successful but we didn't think about it much, on our way back however, we didn't realize that Vera had some of her men stationed right outside the secret passage, the one you used to escape. The attacked happened so quick, that Russell and James were taken down in matter of minutes. A sorcerer stuck Prince Manco with this green light. I got him out as fast as i could. But he was injured badly. Eli and Sir Harold took him and raced to the hide out, while i made a diversion. Though i did get captured. Later once we escaped."

How did you escape?"

Russell scoffed. "I used my amazing sword skills and saved their lazy bums."Everyone laughed. "Yeah.. something like that." Eli chuckled.

"Shut up Elisha." Russell muttered grinning some. Gabriel smiled before continuing. "We escaped and made it back, but heard some of Vera's plans. Once we got the chance to see the Prince he didn't look so good. Prince Matai said he was weakened badly. And slowly dying."

"He's what!" Merlin screamed. Everyone flinched.

"Prince Matai said that Prince Manco would have six months." James muttered. Merlin stared at him then back to Gabriel. " You didn't just came to find me to make sure i was safe did you?"

Gabriel shook his head. " The princes do want you safe, Merlin. Prince Manco though wanted to say goodbye as well before he passed. But when we were leaving your brother Matai... said that if we found you, we were going to have to hurry back. He thought that he found a spell that could heal Prince Manco.. But he can't to cast it. but believes that you can help."

"Me? What about the other sorcerers that were on their side?"

" The spell that could heal, the prince needs a blood relative to cast it. Prince Matai.. as you should remember never had the gift of magic..."

"How long ago was this?"

" Five months ago

...

"No!"

"But father..."

"I said NO! We are not to ally our kingdom with those that let the evils of magic run free!"

Arthur stood before his father's bed, asking to ally Camelot with Austria so they could help the knights and their princes.

"But they need our help!" Arthur argued. Uther glared at Arthur.

"If-" Uther broke into a fit of coughing, trying so hard to get it under control but couldn't. Scared Arthur sprinted to the chamber door.

"Somebody get Gaius!" Arthur yelled out.

"No need Arthur.." Uther coughed one final time before taking a deep breathe. "If you can't understand the dangers of magic and anyone who associates with it then i should think you need to step down from Prince Regent." Arthur gaped at his father. _Step down_?

"You're in no place to rule! And i do understand the dangers.."

"If you understand then you should be arresting those knights!Not allowing them to stay in the castle! As for me ruling i will do what i must. No matter what Gaius says." Uther yelled at his son. Arthur opened his mouth to say how thats not going to help his health when somebody cleared their throat. Both the king and the prince turned their heads to the door to see Gaius standing there frowning.

"I hope you do listen to what i say Sire. For if you rule you will only make yourself more sick."

Turning back to his father Arthur tried again to talk to him in a calm matter.

"The knights seek help for their Princes that they serve. They haven't showed signs of magic so i see no point in arresting them. Please. Let me send in a few knights to help their cause!"

"No!" Uther grumbled stubbornly.

"What if there are some that wish to volunteer to go help?"

"Then they are traitors!"

"But-"

"No!" Uther roared. "I would have thought i raised you better than this, Arthur. To understand where i came from in this war with magic. How there is no room for it in my kingdom -"

"But the knights are not from this kingdom! They are from Austria, where it is legal. I don't see how aiding them would be wrong."Arthur said.

"I wouldn't have thought my own son to be a traitor." Uther growled calmly.

"Father.. I am not a traitor." Arthur sighed sadly.

"You are! You are if you agree to help those with magic! You are a traitor to Camelot! To me! And to your Mother!" Arthur snapped his eyes to Uther. Oh how he hated to be reminded of his mother. How he never met her, or know her. How been deprived of a mother because she was taken by magic. How Uther made it sound that everything he does would disappoint her, only because he didn't agree with him.

"I am not a traitor." Arthur mumbled only to be cut of by his father coughing madly.

"Gaius.." Gaius nodded to Arthur and went to Uther, taking out an a vial of green liquid.

"Here Sire drink this.."

Arthur turned away from his father sadly and walked toward the door. But before leaving stopped. " I am Prince Regent, father. For you are not fit to rule. I came to seek your opinion on the matter at hand. If i must, i will ally myself with the kingdom of Austria. This sorceress seems dangerous, and if she wins this war with Princes Manco and Matai she could so wish come and take Camelot. I will chose what to do. Thank you for your counsel." And with that he yanked the door open letting it slam shut. Not before hearing his father scream though.

"Arthur!"

...

"Is that everything?" Merlin mumbled to Arthur who sat at the table, after serving him his waited a second only to be met by silence.

"Arthur?" Again no answer. Merlin looked to see Arthur staring at ahead of him. Curiously Merlin turned to look at what Arthur was watching only to see a brick wall. A very boring brick wall. Merlin turned to look back at Arthur.

" Arthur." He said again, but to receive no answer.

"You at rat." Merlin tried.

"Morgana and Gwen kissed."

" Morgana said she can beat you in a sword fight."

"SHE CAN NOT!" Arthur finally spoke, looking at Merlin sharply. At this Merlin rolled his eyes. _Really that is what gets you to speak? _Merlin thought.

" Really, Merlin are you trying to get me to put you in the stocks? Morgana wished she can beat me."

"Wow." Merlin said.

"Wow, what?" Arthur asked confused a little.

"That you can be such a prat. I mean here i was, trying to talk to you and you ignore me. I said a few things to get your attention and yet nothing! Only to say that Morgana can beat you in a sword fight do you say something."

"You didn't say anything." Arthur retorted.

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"What ever Merlin, i have other things on my mind. So i'm sorry, if i hurt your feelings." Merlin froze. Did Arthur just apologized? Merlin walked forward curiosity , and placed a hand to Arthur's forehead. Quickly as he could Arthur swatted Merlin's hand away.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever." Merlin stated.

"Why?"

"You just, apologized. Which is something you never do." Merlin explained.

"I do apologize." Arthur said trying to stand up for himself. Merlin scoffed. "Only when you feel guilty, or found out you were wrong. There hasn't been a time where i proved you wrong yet..so unless you feel guilty about hurting my feelings, which i doubt you're not. You must have a fever." Merlin tried to put his hand up again only to have it swatted away again.

"Stop doing that! I feel fine. Just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I doubt your peasant mind could handle it."

" You know, i am worried for your well being, you don't need to be rude."

"And you don't need to be such a girl."

"At least i'm not a prat!"

"Which i'm not." Arthur said. Merlin gave Arthur a pointed look. "I can beg to differ. I believe so can Gwen.. Gwaine, Lancelot... pretty much everybody."

"Whatever." Arthur mumbled his mind drifting slowly back at what to do with Austria.

"Okay, now i am seriously worried if you feel alright. No come back? I worked so hard to get a reaction out of you. And what nothing?" Arthur clearly annoyed, rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if you must know i was thinking on what to do with the situation with Austria." Merlin nodded. "Your father doesn't agree with helping does he?" Arthur shook his head no. "He won't have none of it. I have tried to reason with him, but he doesn't want to help because they don't have magic outlawed."

"Because they don't share his beliefs." Merlin corrected. Hesitantly Arthur nodded. It was silent for a minute between them before Merlin spoke.

"What do you think, you should do." Arthur shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I want to help them. I really do... but magic... magic is evil Merlin." A pang of hurt passed through Merlin. It hurt him so to hear Arthur say magic was evil. He was basically saying Merlin was evil. " What about what Sir Kane said earlier? About magic being something of beauty?" Arthur sighed. " I wish that to be true Merlin. But of all that happened in the past, my mother's death, the attacks, magical beasts that killed so many innocents. And now with the Queen Vera-"

"She is no queen." Merlin interrupted harshly.

"Right... well the sorceress... taking the throne from the rightful royal family, and killing innocent people as well... How can there be any beauty in that?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin like he could hold the answer. Merlin thought for a moment before replying.

" Do you see beauty in your sword?"

"What?" Arthur asked, caught off guard. Sighing Merlin repeated. "Do. You. See beauty in your sword?With all that you have done with it. "

"i guess so.. it helps me protect the people of do you ask?"

" What if that magic was exactly like your sword you wield. Protects those that need it, kill those that oppose it. All depends on who holds it. Arthur can you honestly say that all the opponents that you face in sword fighting are evil?"

"Of course not... But i don't see how that goes with magic.."

Merlin blew out a big breathe trying to make Arthur see sense. "I am trying to say that magic.. can be like a sword. Used as a weapon. It doesn't make a person evil, greed does that to the person. But not magic. What Sir Kane said before.. about it being a beauty.. it can if people would let it. It can be a wonder. Magic can heal,protect and bring comfort.. Just like your sword does for you.." Arthur stared at Merlin as he finished speaking. Merlin seeing this asks with wonder. "What?" Arthur shook his head.

"You amaze me Merlin. You speak as if you really believe that.."

"I do. Believe that... I mean. I believe that your father doesn't know everything like he think he does about magic." Arthur frowned. " Careful Merlin.. I thinking to believe you're almost talking treason." Merlin shrugged.  
"I'm speaking my mind, Arthur.. Telling you what i thought. I'm not doing anything to disthrone your father so i don't think i was talking treason." Merlin turned toward the door. But turned around at the last minute. "If you honestly want to help Austria and their princes.. Then help. As long as you feel it to be right. Don't worry about what your father says. Your ruling for him at the moment so you get to decide. Not necessarily him. I know you'll chose the right choice, magic involved or not. Just listen to what yourself is telling you Arthur." And with that Merlin left, leaving Arthur staring after him. "You always amaze me Merlin.." He muttered, then let closed his eyes to listen to himself for a second, his fathers voice rushed to his ears '_Magic is evil... I won't have my own son, be a traitor.' _When Arthur seemed like he knew his dicision Merlin's voice echoed in his head as well. _If you honestly want to help Austria and their princes. ' '_Yeah, I definitely want to help them' Arthur nodded thinking.. But his father..._ 'As long as you feel it to be right... I know you'll make the right choice.' _Arthur scrunched his face in thought. The right choice was to help.. But Arthur didn't want to be a traitor to his father. _'You'll make the right choice.'_ Merlin's voice echoed again. Arthur sighed. Finally after what seemed like forever, Arthur opened his eyes. He made his decision. He was making the choice that felt right.

He is going to help the princes of Austria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Peoples! I finally updated! Sorry for the wait. I have been busy and well trying to figure where to start this chapter. Okay I'm going to give you guys a heads up. I'm so sorry if this chapter is a little disappointing and that the story is getting a little slow. But I will fix that in the next chapter or two. Bare with me. Yeah... that's all i needed to say, well besides me saying i don't own Merlin but everybody knows that. I hope you guys enjoy. :) **

**- Mysterygal12  
**

**P.S. Okay I forgot one thing to say. I really don't mind if you people write reviews on what i could do to improve the story. But if it turns into something hateful and mean.. I'd appreciate it you just don't leave a review in the first place. Sorry.. but i had to say that. Alright, I'm going to stop writing this now so you all can read the chapter. Enjoy! **

Chapter 5.  
little after Merlin left Arthur he was in his room retrieving his old knives from under his beds floorboards. It was midnight and Merlin was stressed and tense way beyond normal. His old friends/knights came to Camelot seeking help because of the _witch. _His oldest brother is dying and he only has a month left to live. Arthur still has to decide what to do. Merlin still has the job of protecting the biggest prat alive, the prat's beloved city and the constant chores that Merlin has been delightfully given by the same prat. Not to mention the chores Gaius gives him as well. '_I can never catch a break can I?' _Merlin thought as he walks through the quiet chambers toward the door.

"Merlin?"A tired voice called from a cot little ways away. Merlin froze then closed his eyes and sighed. _'Yep, i can never can catch a break.'_

"Yes, Gaius?" Merlin replied.

"Where are you going? It is midnight."

"I'm just going out."

"Going to the training field aren't you?"

"How did you know?"_'Damn his eyes'._

" You and I both know the answer to that Merlin." Oh yes did Merlin know. When Merlin first arrived at Camelot, he went to the training fields to just practice. But as the weeks went by, things became more stressful and Merlin found himself out in those fields practically training himself to exhaustion. Gaius had to follow him one night and yell at him to his heart content to make him go back to his room and get the much needed sleep that he needed to have. When Merlin didn't budge though, Gaius drugged him and made him sleep. After long talks and four more drug doses Merlin went to the fields less.

"I'm fine." Merlin said, trying to ease the worry that started to form on Gaius's face. He watched as Gaius sat up on his cot and raised his eyebrow as if saying 'oh really'

"Do we need to have another -"

"No." Merlin interrupted. No he didn't need to have another two-hour long lecture of Gaius saying it isn't healthy to exhaust himself out . He got it the first three times. "I am fine Gaius. I just need a little time to sort some things out."

Gaius sighed. " One hour, Merlin. If you're not back in one hour I'm coming to find you." Merlin nodded at this and turned toward the door.

"Oh and Merlin?"Gaius called noticing that his ward forgot something.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget your cloak. It's a bit chilly out."Merlin gave a small smile at Gaius before quickly turning toward the table, grabbing his cloak.

...

_Thunk. _

_Thunk. Thunk. _ 'How am i going to save Manco?' Merlin thought pulling his arm back and letting another knife fly. 'My magic doesn't seem to save anyone but Arthur. How am i going to keep who i am a secret when, no, _if_ Arthur agreed to help my brothers? What will he think? What will he do once he figures out that i've never told him the truth? ' _Thunk. _Merlin sighed in frustration as he saw that his knife didn't hit the bulls eye. But it did hit the very edge of the target board. ' Damn it! Why does everything have to be so complicated!' Merlin screamed in his head.

"Life is complicated." A voice called. Merlin whirled around to see a calm Gabriel standing a few feet away. "You missed." Merlin just stared and mentally kicked himself for complaining out loud. But Gabriel ignored this but went to the target at the end of the field taking out the knives that were stuck in the board before making his way back to Merlin.

" Come on, i taught you to throw better than that. You have to relax, for one. Middle and index finger on the center of the blade, your thumb on the center of the other side of the knife.." Gabriel explained as well as demonstrating.

Merlin couldn't help but smile, remembering Gabriel saying this in a lesson when he was seven. It was a time when his father first put him in training. Manco and Matai being seven years older had already started training, they were excelling at everything thrown at them. Merlin however... was rubbish when it came to everything. Swords, maces, spears, you name it he was awful at it. Everyone made fun of the prince who would become a disappointment to the king for not succeeding. Manco and Matai tried to help Merlin but failing at doing so. Fifteen year old Gabriel saw this all those years ago, when Merlin failed again at sword fighting against the weakest trainee they had, and had run off tears threatening to come out of his eyes. Gabriel thought about it some before grabbing a few of his own personal knives and followed the young prince into an empty field.

' _You alright, Prince Merlin?' Gabriel said kneeling down to the little boy, who sat on the ground knees brought up to his chest,his head buried. _

' _I'm fine.' Came his reply. Gabriel frowned at this knowing fully well that he was not alright. _

'_Come on, my prince. Why are you crying?' Fifteen year old Gabriel pressed. _

' _I am not crying!' Seven year old Merlin protested lifting his head to meet Gabriel's eyes. At this little Merlin learned his mistake for he was crying and the swelling and redness in his eyes proved that. _

'_Okay.. So I was crying.. so what?'Little Merlin told Gabriel. Gabriel just stared the young prince. _

'_You tell me, my prince. Tell me what has you so upset.' Merlin shrugged, Trying to turn away but Gabriel would have none of that. 'Come now.. Is it about training today with the other newbies?' Again Merlin shrugged not meeting Gabriel's eyes. _

'_Maybe.' Merlin mumbled. When Gabriel didn't say anything Merlin burst out what he truly thought. ' Okay.. yes. I don't want to be a disappointment! I see it in their eyes. My instructors, all the other knights..My brothers, they don't understand why i can't do what they do. My father.. he barely looks at me. When he does.. I see the disappointment in them when I don't achieve what he wishes that I would.' _

'_Come on, Prince Merlin.' Gabriel said getting up, holding a hand down to the boy. Merlin looked at the hand questionably. _

'_Why?' His voice was soft but curious. Gabriel smiled. ' I'm going to have you meet some of my mates. And then, we are going to start your training.' Merlin looked shocked at the knight. _

'_B- But I'm already in training!' Gabriel just smiled at the boy taking his hand._

'_Proper training.' He corrected. At the confused look he got in answer Gabriel tugged the boy's arm. _

'_You need proper training. One that suits you. By the way I'm Gabriel.' _

' _I'm Merlin.' The young prince mumbled feeling a little better._

'_I know who you are Prince Merlin.' Merlin shook his head sharply._

'_No, just Merlin. My friends and family call me Merlin. I don't like titles.' He looked at Gabriel's other hand finally noticing the daggers. ' What will you teach me exactly?'_

' _First off, We get to meet Russell, Eli and the others.. Then I'm going to teach you how to throw a knife.' _

That was the day he meet everybody else. That was the day he meet his knights and the day they started calling him Little Prince. Soon after that Merlin meet Will and introduced them to the knights, and since then their group had been complete.

"You already taught me this before, Gabriel." Merlin smiling from the memories interrupted the knight who continued to show Merlin the correct way to throw a knife. Gabriel smiled a little before playfully scowling at him.

"Then you should have hit the target."

"One fluke. It happens to everybody." Gabriel barked a laugh. "Yes, but not to you. This is one thing, that you always excelled at. Besides your other gift. Besides this was more than once." The knight gestured to the target,Merlin shrugged and looked at it, noticing how three of his seven knives were not at the bulls eye, Merlin frowned at this. Gabriel was right, throwing knives has always been the closest thing Merlin could be good at that could equaled his magical talent. He never missed unless he was not focusing. The strayed knives should have hit the target right on. Gabriel pointed the knife to Merlin after a minute of silence between the two. "Whats are your mind Little Prince?"

"Nothing." Merlin lied, but seeing his friend eye's narrowing he knew that his lie didn't work.

"Come on Merlin. Talk to me. Is this about your brother?" The knight paused looking at Merlin, hoping that was it. "Or about Prince Arthur?" After a long while Merlin answered. "Both. Everything really."

"Care to explain?" Gabriel asked hoping to let Merlin vent everything that he has bottled up inside out, so he doesn't have to carry it alone anymore. Merlin sighed. " It's complicated, Gabriel."

"Then uncomplicated it.".

"Gabr-"

" We just found you Merlin." Gabriel interrupted, knowing if he let his prince finish that sentence Merlin wouldn't change his mind and not tell him what was wrong. "We found you after ten long years. When you were little you told any of the knights what was on your mind and we helped if we could. Because you were on your own since then, I can tell you carried all those thoughts on your own shoulders barely sharing it with anyone unless it was necessary . Now though,?You're not alone anymore, my prince. So tell me."

" Like i said. Its everything." Merlin caved in, a smile almost lit his face, he was glad that he had his old friend back and had moments that reminded him of old times.

" I'm going to leave here, with or without Arthur's helping. I need to get to Manco and get Vera out of Austria.. But i'm not sure if i want Arthur to know of my past just yet. " Thinking thoughtfully Gabriel took one look at Merlin and noticed that the boy didn't spill everything.

"Spill."

"Nothing can get past you can it ?"

"Nope. Now spill."

" I've been lying to Arthur ever since I got here. I don't really like it, but I have too. I've lied about who I am, what I am, what I know and what I can do. All because I had to stay hidden or I would die, along with my stupid destiny.. He doesn't know of my life in Austria. When I leave and he possibly doesn't go.. I don't think he will understand my reasoning for me leaving with you guys. I could say Mother was ill and I have to go to her.. .i just... I don't want to lie about this to him and to everybody else. He is not ready to know what and who I am. So.. everything in my life is just complicated." Once Merlin finished Gabriel looked at him with wide eyes.

"Destiny?" He asked completely confused. Gabriel wasn't somebody to believe in destiny, he never had, he just believe life is what you make of it. Merlin eyed him for a second before taking one of the knives and throwing it at the second target a 50 yards out, hitting the tiny red bullseye.

"Told you that i knew what to do."

"Your trying to change the subject Merlin. What destiny?" Gabriel asked stepping in front of the boy right when he grabbed another knife.

"Its just something a dragon told me when I first came to Camelot. About me being at Arthur's side guiding him to the throne. Making sure he doesn't die until then. Arthur.. Arthur is to be a great king. He could make magic happen here in Camelot again. He is to unite the kingdoms in peace and prosperity. But only if I'm here to make sure he doesn't die before he takes the throne." By looking at his prince Gabriel was sure that Merlin meant every word he said.

"And how does this have to do with the Prince not knowing who you are?" Merlin sighed sadly..

"Arthur is still becoming the great king he is meant to be. He changes a little everyday into that king.. But even though his views on magic is different from his fathers .. he still has a long way to go to fully trust in magic. If Arthur found out now who I was, he could lose all his trust in me. He would think of me betraying him There has been so many magical attacks. I'm lucky Arthur hasn't gone all hateful on he could.. he is so close to doing that I fear all it need is one more betrayal. If Arthur ever loses his trust in me, it's going to be a hard for me to do what I have done the past four years;protecting him. Making sure he becomes the king he is destined to be. Everything could change if he finds out the truth..He just isn't ready to know."

"Shouldn't you give him that choice, Little Prince?"

Merlin looked up confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You talk, like you're making all of the as you should for it is your secret to tell but, shouldn't you give him the choice to know if he is ready or not to know it? Shouldn't you give him the benefit of the doubt, to where he will trust you. that everything will turn out fine? Merlin, when we talked tonight about what happened to you over the years, you spoke so highly of Prince Arthur. But for somebody who is afraid of him.. not trusting the man you said you trusted most in your life, it doesn't sound like you trust Prince Arthur very much in the first place."

"I do trust him!" Merlin half shouted, trying to kept his voice down and not cause unwanted attention. " It's just.. I've kept secrets practically more than half my life. Everybody assuming what they know about me is the truth. Now having everything crash together from my past to my present so sudden.. I just don't know what to do. I'm not sure if i should tell Arthur and give him a heads up or not. It's all too much!"

" You'll figure it out, Little Prince. You'll figure it always do remember. You know if you have to just let what happens... happens everything might be alright. If Arthur finds out.. he finds out. Just stop worrying to so much, you'll never know what he will do or say until it is time for Prince Arthur or any of your other friends to find out. For all the trust you say you have for them, you might want to start believing it." The two stared at each other for the longest second you could imagine until, Merlin cracked his goofy smile slightly. This caused Gabriel to crack a small smile of his own.

"Alright.. Fine.. I missed this."

"Miss what?" Gabriel asked.

"You being my adviser.I missed your wisdom. It always helped me in the past." Merlin explained. At this Gabriel widen his smile even more. "Well, its always a pleasure speaking sense to my Prince. From what I heard though, you been getting advice from Gaius and the Great Dragon."

"Yes, Gaius is just as good as you are.. but Kiligarah? He is so damn cryptic I swear he does it on purpose to annoy me. Anyway how did you know where to find me? I left you in your guest chambers.. And as i recall you don't really know your way around Camelot."

Making a face of mock anger and annoyance Gabriel slugged a his arm lightly around Merlin's shoulders. "Oh I'm just that brilliant. To automatically know my way around foreign cities and castles." Merlin laughed at this, knowing no matter how much war Gabriel ever goes through some things never change. "Servants directions and Gaius?"

"Yep. Also me knowing you so well. Now come on, Gaius is worried about you and we need to get some sleep, for tomorrow Prince Arthur gives his answer."

...

The morning of the next day the throne room was dead silent. Don't get it wrong, no the room was filled with nobles, court officials, Camelot's knights, servants and Austria's knights. But everyone stared in shock at Arthur's decision. The nobles and some of the Court officials who were most influenced by Uther's law of sorcery didn't like it very much. Arthur's knights.. well some looked uncomfortable but gave the look that clearly said that we're going to follow any order given to them regardless of what the decision was. Others were just expressionless and Merlin couldn't understand if they were okay with it or not. Gaius looked proud of Arthur while Merlin swelled with happiness and bitterness. _He is going to find out about my past soon. No getting around that_

Arthur took a deep breath and looked out at everyone seeing their expressions vary. He doubted whether or not if he was making a good choice.. but then he remembered who Merlin said last night and he knew that no matter what everybody thought, he was making the right choice.

"I know, most of you do not like the thought of sorcery. Most of you believe it is all evil as my father preached for years. But i'm not so certain. I believe that there has to have been some goodness in magic, despite the evils that we all have faced.

The kingdom of Austria needs Camelot's help and i'm not one who will let innocents suffer because our two kingdoms think differently on magic. Knights of Austria came for help in defeating the sorceress Vera, and take back their home. That is all. They are not asking for a permanent alliance or forcing us accept magic but for a temporary alliance that lasts long enough to get rid of somebody who is abusing their power.

Look, I have put magic aside and thought what would be right. And that is to help a kingdom not suffer and hopefully create peace with them. I'm going to help the knights and their princes and i'm hoping you'll all join me and do what is right, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'll leave the my sister, the Lady Morgana in charge while i'm gone for a short while." Arthur turned to his sister holding a hand out for her to take it. The lady stood and gave nodded in acceptance to the role.. " I shall leave with the knights in two days time. I'm asking if you'll at least think about helping them like i have, differences of ideals aside and join me. I'll need your answer by tomorrow. I hope you all can see where i'm coming from." After a short pause Arthur just looked at the court, right when he was about to dismiss them Gwaine stepped forward from his spot with the fellow nights. "I'm in. Who knows this might be fun to be apart of." After a look of gratitude from Arthur he nodded at his night. "Thank you Sir Gwaine, but if you don't want to, you don't have to come" Gwaine cut Arthur off with a swipe of his hand.

"Where you go, i go Princess. If you think this is right thing to do and you thought about it, then its the right thing to do. I'm behind you all the way. If any of the other knights trust in you like i do then they'll agree with me and stand behind you, no matter what. Besides I really want to go.. I heard on before i came here that Austria has some good ale. I want to see if that's true or not." Merlin snorted under his breath. Leave it to Gwaine to think of drinking in a situation like this.

At this Russell piped up ."Oh we do. Excellent ale. Even better pickled eggs." This earned him a whack to the head from his brother. "What Eli? I was just confirming what the man just said. WE do have awesome ale and did you hit me?" Merlin smiled at the two knights remembering their little fights from the past.

Eli gave Russell a look of annoyance and mumbled "Not now" while Gwaine brightened up. "Awesome! Now I'm coming for sure!" Arthur rolled his eyes playfully before looking to the rest of his other knights. "Anyone else?" he asked. Lancelot immediately stepped up. "If you truly think this is best then I'm with you." This was closely followed with Percival nodded yes, and Elyan saying 'I'm in,' and Leon hesitantly nodded his agreement in going as well. When no one else stepped up Arthur dismissed the room. Merlin couldn't help but smile the rest of the day.

...

"Come on Merlin but your back into it!"

"I am!" He shot back, gritting his teeth a little. As a clunk sound was made with metal on metal. Not one hit later and Merlin was stumbling back from Arthur the banged up shield slipping from his grasp.

"Do you have to hit so damn hard?" Merlin complained getting off from the ground.

"Do you have to be such a girl?" Arthur retorted. "Come on, i have to practice some more so when it's time to leave i'll be ready for the battles to come." Merlin grabbed the shield but didn't put it up. "How is beating the crap out of me, with your sword going to prepare you for what is to come? Vera's army is mostly of sorcerers! They will kill you before you come with in fighting distance."

"Any type of practice is better than none. How do you know that anyway?" Arthur asked curiously. He figured that Vera had some sorcerers in her army but not most. But he didn't know for sure.

"Know what?"

"About Vera's army being of mostly sorcerers." Arthur said exasperated. "Seriously Merlin, did you lose all of your memory in a second? What else do you think I was talking about."

"Well apparently not for I remembered that you're such a prat."

"I am not. Now explain if you please." Arthur told the manservant.

"I don't know it. I just guessed. I mean there is a thing in your head that I use to help figure things out. Its called a brain, I know you don't have one in that head of yours, Arthur but still. I used it, it wasn't hard to guess. I mean a sorceress who doesn't have other magic users in her army?Practically unheard of."

"You know Merlin, I would believe you, if only i didn't have the previous knowledge of you being an idiot."

"But I am still smarter than you Sire." Merlin smiled.

"_Mer_lin!"

"Fine.. I talked to the knights." Merlin said quietly.

"You talked to the knights?"Arthur repeated slowly, trying to make sense of it. "But they don't know anything either otherwise they would have told me." At this Merlin shifted his feet a little.

"Not them. Austria's knights." Arthur stared in shock at Merlin. '_Why would he do that?_' The prince thought. "Why?"

"curiosity. Austria is not far from Ealdor. Maybe week.. eight days tops the village is from the kingdom. And well Vera has a reputation. So I asked them for curiosity's sake." Merlin lied. In truth, he had known because he fought against Vera and watched her army destroy what he thought of as home. Watched the spells flying toward innocent people. Their screams still echo in his ears.

"When?" Arthur asked still dumbstruck.

"Last night." Merlin answered.

"Did they saying else?"

"Not really. Like what?" Merlin said.

"Like what they need! So I know how much I need to take with me when I leave soon. So I know if I need Morgana to send some supplies later on."

"Well sorry, I didn't think you were going to help so i didn't ask." Arthur sighed.

"I guess I'm going to need to talk to them, and figure some things out..." Arthur said thoughtfully then looked up at Merlin. "And since you're apparently all buddy buddy with them, you can go fetch them for a private meeting in my chambers. Along with Camelot's knights, in about an hour."

"Why me?"

"Because, i said so. Merlin don't forget to bring up lunch for everybody else too."

"But i have other chores to do!" Merlin complained.

"Then I should suggest you hurry up and gather everybody." Arthur placed his sword in Merlin's hands. "Plus don't forget, to polish my armor and sharpen my sword." Merlin groaned and began to walk away while Arthur smiled just before Arthur left himself , thinking how is he going to prepare himself for what is going to come and what questions he needs to have answered from the foreign group of knights. Like what does their princes need in aid besides people, who is the youngest prince that they kept referring to as Little prince and are they still searching for him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples! So i just finished this chapter! I hope it is to your guy's liking. If not i am sorry. Disclaimer to all of this is the fact i do not own Merlin or any of the awesome characters from the show. Alright... that it! Enjoy!**

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 6.

"Need some help?"

Merlin jumped, startled by the voice as he tried to make his ways through the halls with three full trays of food, being startled like this caused Merlin to drop one of his trays. Just before it hit the floor though the man who the voice belonged to quickly grabbed the tray and all the food before it all feel to the ground. Relieved that he didn't have to go back to the kitchens to get more,Merlin turned to the man seeing Kane standing with a small smile.

"I see your clumsiness hasn't changed over the years." Kane chuckled. Merlin rolled his eyes.

" You startled me! You can't blame me for that!" Merlin argued, but had no annoyance to it. He was actually laughing on the inside as well.

"Sure Merlin. Blame it on me scaring you." Kane patted his shoulder before walking ahead of the boy. Frowning a little Merlin noticed that Kane still had the tray of meats and cheeses.

"Umm, Kane?" The knight turned a smile still on his face. "Yes?"

"You didn't give me the tray back." Merlin stated. Kane gave Merlin a look of confusion. "Why would I? You barely can handle two." Merlin sighed, a little annoyed now . He can definitely handle two. And he definitely and handle three. He can.

"I am not weak Kane." Merlin grumbled.

"Never said you were. I just said that you can barely handle two trays." Kane pointed out.

"Yes.. But you know i have carried more than trays like these before." Kane shook his head a little. "Ah true.. But you had magic to help you lift that tree."

"Did not!" Merlin said defensively.

"Did too! Russell , Gabriel, James, Eli ,your brothers and I tried to move that tree together but not even moving an inch . And a twelve! TWELVE! Year old was able to lift it! Everyone knows you used your gifts!"

Merlin shrugged. " Okay so what? You had your strength, I had my magic the way you were trying to get rid of it took forever. I also just wanted to mess with you guys makin you think you weren't that strong as you would like to think."

" Well if you trying to do that then you needed a better of way of making us think that. Honestly! We're not dumb you know."

"I can beg to differ." Merlin muttered making Kane scoff. " I am not dumb! Everybody else though...". This caused Merlin to laugh with Kane.

" We better get going otherwise I think Arthur will be mad about us being late." Kane nodded and walked forward only to stopped when Merlin called him back.

"Um Kane?"

"Yes, Merlin?" The knight asked.

"Can you give the tray back?" The knight frowned.

"Why?" Merlin sighed knowing that his friend won't like what he was about to say.

"I am a servant, Kane. I'm expected to carry trays. You're a knight. You're not supposed to carry trays. People here are not going to like it or understand why you're helping me."

" But you're not a servant!" Kane said teeth clenching. Oh how he didn't like people thinking that Merlin was just a servant and not the prince that he was. "You're a man of royal blood. If anyone shouldn't be carrying trays its you!"

"Keep quiet Kane!" Merlin hissed, looking down the hall to see if somebody was in close range when he spotted no one he turned back to the man." I maybe of royal blood, but I'm not knows that either beside you and the others along with Gaius. I'd rather keep it that way. So try not to yell."

"Merlin, i'm not yelling-"

"But you're pretty close to. But that doesn't matter, if you're loud enough people on the other side of the castle could hear you. And if you recall me saying I don't want anyone here to know of my past life."

"Why not though Little Prince? Are you ashamed of it or something?" Kane asked a little hurt. Merlin gazed sadly at Kane.

"No! I'm not ashamed. -"

"Then why don't you want people to know? Why do you want us to act as if we have never met before? If you're not ashmand then why Prince Merlin?" Kane asked getting more angry and sad the more he talked.

"Kane, if you think i'm ashamed to ever be friends with you or the others... you're wrong. Its not that. I love you guys with all my heart. You and everyone else are my closest friends out there. I would never change that. But like I told Gabriel last night. My life here is very complicated. If anyone here finds out I have been lying to them.. I don't think I can handle telling them everything i've kept from them along with dealing with Vera.. and everything else. I don't think i can handle their reactions weather good or bad. Arthur's reaction would be the worst one and i'm anxious as it is to know that one more. These people have become part life, part of my friends and family just like you guys. I'm scared enough as it is on what they will do or what they will say. Please Kane.. I am not ashamed of my past life, i'm just not ready for them to know."

Kane face softened but nodded.

"Alright, come on we better go." With that Kane handed the tray back to Merlin and they walked in total silence all the way to Arthur's chambers.

...

"Why am I here." Morgana deadpanned once she walked into the room and seated herself. Gwen went to stand beside Merlin who just finished setting the table with glasses and plates along with the food he brought in. Everyone, all the knights, Gaius and everyone else who was supposed to be their were already seated. Everyone was waiting for the Lady Morgana who just finally showed up.

" Thank you so much Morgana for gracing everyone with your presence. And I will answer your question once i start this little meeting." Arthur explained.

"Well then get to it!" She grumbled. Merlin watched as Russell and Eli smiled slightly. Merlin smiled a little too for he remembered that they had a friend who was almost exactly like Morgana; Fisty, impatient, argumentative, kind ,sweet, loyal without a doubt and a great fighter. When Merlin looked to the others he saw sadness in their eyes. Merlin frowned wondering why. _'Did something happen to her?'_ He thought worriedly. "_Oh I hope not."_

"Okay, I have gathered you all here to discuss what should be done before we leave tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

"I mean we have never quiet talked about some important details like, what do your princes need in this war."

"Oh, well what we need are mostly people and medicine. There are a lot of us that are very sick." Eli replied. Arthur nodded.

"How are they sick? What are the symptoms?" Gaius asked Eli.

" They're very pale, sweating, always a fever never breaking. They can barely eat with their throat slowly closing. Along with them refusing to drink water.. Sometimes later on in the stages of their sickness they speak nonsense and well they start screaming late in the night in pain. Eventually they die. Sometimes they ask for us to end it for them because they're in so much pain. Our princes wish for medicine,so we can ease their pain and hopefully find a way for them to survive it."

When Eli finished , Gaius went deathly pale, worry filled his eyes. Arthur saw this and ended up worried as well, for if Gaius was worried this must mean it was big. Merlin too was worried but also angry for he had a feeling that the sickness was Vera's doing and for the fact that his knights seemed forgot to mention this sickness to him .

"Oh dear!" Morgana said sadly. "Those poor people."

"Gaius do you know of this sickness?"Arthur asked.

"No sire, i do not." Gaius said while shaking his head sadly. "But i have a feeling that this is a sickness of dark magic." Kane nodded, " That is what our princes thought, but none of our sorcerers could heal them or find a cure. It seems almost incurable. They tried everything but finding nothing." Arthur and some of Camelot's knights frowned, obviously not liking the fact that magic was involved at all.

"Do the ones that are sick have anything in common? Like have eaten something that they shouldn't have? Taken a drink from the same place, or went on something like a raid and came back sick?" Gaius asked . The foreign group of knights gave each other looks, before Gabriel answered the physician.

"The first to have gotten sick were some people who went on a raid, a there were two knights that was with them that also had gotten sick. The second group to have gotten sick were people the magical healers then the non magical healers. It mostly went on from there. Everyone who could play or was playing an important role in the war, had gotten sick. We believe that it was Vera trying to weaken us. But we are lucky our Princes have yet to get sick."

"Didn't you say that Prince Manco was sick?" Leon asked Gabriel, who shook his head. "No, i said he injured not sick." Leon nodded.

"Do you think that if we go with you that we might get sick?" Arthur asked them.

Gabriel nodded, "We understand if you don't help because of the sickness. It would be very possible that you could get sick."

"Were coming to help, I just want to know of the possibilities of what could happen."

Suddenly the doors banged open, causing everyone to jump.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur asked before he turned to the door.

"ARTHUR PENDRAGON! HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST ME AND HELP THEM!" Uther shouted, holding onto a young male servant who winched at Uther's tone. Arthur winced as well before he let his face become an emotionless mask.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE BECOME A TRAITOR TO ME, AND TO CAMELOT!" Uther yelled on, his face becoming beat red with sizzling anger. Arthur clearly anger at this accusation shouted right back.

'I AM HELPING INNOCENTS ! I am helping those that need it. I will not just sit back while i have the ability to help somebody. UNLIKE YOU, Father."

"Arthur is in no case a traitor, _father."_ Morgana spat out like venom, she hated Uther with all her heart , but not Arthur ,he was the only Pendragon that she loved and cared for. She hated the fact that Uther dared to call her brother a traitor when all he is doing is what he think is to be right.

"Stay out of this Morgana!" Uther bellowed but this caused Morgana to turn angerier.

"DO NOT ORDER ME TO DO SOMETHING!" She stretched standing up to be in front of her so called father. "And you listen here. Arthur is NOT a traitor. He is doing what he believes to be right. And i will stand by him for it! You on the other hand or sick! Arthur is Prince regent until you are well and you are not by far well! So you do not under any circumstances have a right to call Arthur a traitor for he is in charge, and not you." At the end of Morgana's rant Russell was smiling broadly, Arthur was smiling at his sister as well. But Uther,oh he was purple in the face, ready to explode.

"I AM THE KING!-"

"You are an old man who needs a break of being KING!" Morgana yelled above Uther. "You're not fit in my eyes to be king. You are a tyrant. A misguided man. You dare call your son a traitor for wanting to help a kingdom who didn't outlaw magic?Arthur has a kinder soul than you and will be a greater king than you will ever be for he is doing something you never have been able to do. He is able to look past all he been taught and would for once think that he has been wrong and will help those with magic." Morgana finally finished with her say turned around and went back to her seat. Merlin couldn't help but smile at this. Morgana had a temper and it was always speechless when Uther was at the end of it. She was the only one who could out yell Uther Pendragon.

Arthur shot Morgana a grateful smile before turning toward the servant that was holding Uther up. "Please will you escort my father back to his chambers? He is not well enough to be up and i'm in a private meeting. And he has not been ask to attend." The servant nodded while Uther looked baffled.

"You will do no such thing!" He yelled to the servant but was too late for the man already started to turn Uther around and Arthur had already shut the door in their faces once they were out of the room. Quickly Arthur turned back around looking at the group, some were shocked others were amused.

"Now that is taken care of where were we?"

"Um, the part where you were asking if you could catch the sickness." Merlin said trying to hold back his smile of how both Morgana and Arthur handled Uther.

"Nobody asked you Merlin." Arthur swaid before turning back to everybody else.

"Prat." Merlin muttered under his breath as Gwen put a comforting hand on his arm. The knights of Austria all frowned slightly at Arthur response to Merlin but didn't say anything.

" Alright. So we could get sick but we'll just have to be careful. Gaius can you get any medicine or herbs that we can use to help with the simiptions of this sickness.?" Arthur asked.

"Of course Sire."

Arthur turned to his knights." I don't wish for you to get sick. If you wish to back out now i will understand." Lancelot and Gwaine were the first to reply.

"Were with you all the way." Leon, Percival and Elyan gave each other looks before turning to the Prince. "As are we Sire." Arthur nodded his head in relief..

"Now that is taken care of I have another question to ask." Arthur turned to the Austria's knights once more. "Have you found your youngest prince? The one you kept referring to as Little Prince? Or do you still need help finding him?"  
Silence rang out on the group of knights. Merlin paled ever so slightly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. '_Did he seriously just ask that?'_

Camelot's knights turned to Gabriel and the others, all curious as well. Still a little shocked by the question Gabriel and Russell glanced slightly at Merlin giving the look to ask permission to tell. But with that look Gabriel saw the fear in his princes eyes. Russell saw this also and looked to Gabriel who nodded. Turning back to Arthur Russell answered.

" We call our youngest prince Little Prince for our group has met him when he was little. Like seven years old. He was the youngest of the three princes, so the title Little Prince just fit him. Also that was the only nickname that he would let us call him. Little Prince never did like being called Prince Shortie." Russell along with Eli laughed a little remembering old times. Merlin couldn't help but scowl. He really did hate that nickname. "The proper title that he should have been called he never liked to be called either. " Russell continued. Morgana smiled at Russell noticing the fondness note in his tone of voice, but she also noticed that he didn't answer all of Arthur questions. Gwen must have noticed this too for she blurted out "You didn't if you found him." Russell turned to her, eyes piercing his smile dimming some, Oh how he wished they wouldn't notice but it was dumb to really think that. Gwen clearly embarrassed by her blurting out looked down, cheeks reddening. "Sorry..My lord.. I just.."

"Don't be sorry, My lady." Russell interrupted. Gwen's cheeks redden at this even more.

"I'm no lady, and I am sorry." Morgana clearly amused turned to Gwen. "Gwen he said don't be sorry so you don't have to be sorry. And first off he called you a lady as a compliment."

"She is right. You should take the compliment." Russell continued before turning back to the main subject. "As for our Little Prince.. We did find him."

"Where is he then?" Lance asked.. looking partly at Russell but mostly at Merlin who made it his goal to look anywhere but the Camelot's knights. Noticing his princes uncomfortableness Gabriel stepped in. "We found him a week ago. In the kingdom Essetier."

"Then where is he then?" Arthur asked a little confused, if they found him shouldn't the prince be with them?

"We sent him along with one of our own back to his brothers."

"Why didn't you go back with him?" Arthur questioned.

"We still had work to do, our princes still needed allies. It was our job to gather them if we could before we head back." Arthur nodded to this but had a feeling that he was being lied to.

" How long is the travel back to Austria? So we know what provisions that need to be made."

" Its about a weeks travel on horseback. If in a hurry possible and in a small group five days."

At this time Arthur turned to Merlin, "I need you to prepare the previsions and gather any other necessarily supplies, eleven when this is all over."

"Yes, Sire." Merlin muttered in reply. Before thinking about it.. eleven would mean enough for all the knights but Merlin. Furrowing his eyebrows he shot his head up to Arthur. "Don't you mean twelve?" Arthur shook his head. "You won't be joining us Merlin." This made Merlin frown.

"And why not? I normally go with you no matter what."

Arthur sighed. "Its just too dangerous this time, Merlin. You're not going."

"I like hell that i am." Merlin snorted. There was no way he was staying out of this one. He had family to tend to and have to watch over Arthur. Trouble follows him everywhere and no matter how many knights that Arthur takes with him, he will need Merlin. No way was he staying this one out.

"Merlin-"

"I'm going."

"No your not."

"Yes i am." Merlin argued.

" It is too dangerous. And all you will be is a liability!"

_Ouch. _Merlin froze and stared at Arthur, who had anger seething from his eyes along with worry and regret. The Austria's knights all froze at Arthur's words too. Merlin was not a liability, in fact everyone else would most likely be the ones being the liability. Merlin looked hurt and looked away from Arthur.

"I don't care what you say. I am going."

"I'll fire you then."

"Awesome, i finally get a day off then." Merlin glanced at Arthur. "But i'm still going."

"Merlin-"

"I'm sorry do you know how to help the sick?" Merlin interrupted.

"No." Merlin turned to the rest of them. "Do any of you? Besides Gaius of course."

Again a chorus of no's rang out. Finally Merlin turned back to Arthur. "I am going. I can help the sick and possibly wounded. I really do not care whether or not if you agree."

"Make that thirteen, Merlin." Gwen's voice rang out making everyone in the room turn to her.

Arthur stared in disbelief at Gwen, having a dreadful feeling on what is going to happen. He shook his head.

"No, no,no you're not coming too." Arthur said before she got another word out.

"Yes i am."

" Elyan help me out here!" Arthur exasperated.

"Gwen-" Elyan started only to be cut off from his sister.

" I am going. I can fight, provide some swords for this trip for Merlin and i. Along with helping some of the sick. Nothing you can do will stop me Elyan. If you even try i will sure you will regret it." Gwen voice was call and filled with determination. Eylan paled knowing that he surely will regret it. Shooting Arthur an apologetic look , Elyan backed down.

"Morgana, talk some sense into her." Arthur pleaded. Morgana only shrugged look at Gwen proudly. "Its her decision to make, Arthur. Besides if you hadn't asked me to be in charge of Camelot while you're away i would be joining you myself."

"B-But"

"Sorry Arthur but we are coming." Gwen said while lightly putting her hand on his arm.

"I don't want you guys hurt." He argued. Merlin put a hand to his heart, "I never you cared Sire!"

"Shut up Merlin."

"But i like talking." Merlin shot back a small smile forming.

" Um, sire, with a group this big, we'll need to split up into two groups." Gabriel voice broke out.

Arthur turned to him, "Sorry?"

Gabriel took a deep breathe before explaining. "With a big group of thirteen it will take two weeks possibly a month to reach Austria. I believe it would be wise to split up into two groups. It will also help if we take two different routes just in case so it will be harder for Vera to notice us."

" That would be very wise, Prince Arthur." Gaius added, thoughtfully. Arthur nodded.

"Alright how would you like to split up?" Arthur asked Gabriel.

"One group of eight another of five. Half and half of each of us in each group would be easier so we can show you the way. I know of two routes to take once we reach, Essetier."

"Okay, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival will be in one group, who would you like to join them?"

" Russell and Kane will join them if you don't mind." Arthur nodded and for another hour they talked of which ways to go and where to meet up before they reached their destination. When all was settled and thought out , the meeting was dismissed.

...

Not long after the meeting was over Merlin called on of his own to his knights. Ten minutes later he was in Gabriels room and everyone seated.

"Why haven't you told me of the sickness?" He asked straight away.

"Little Prince... we already said too much at once, we didn;t want to overwhelm you." Kane told him.

" Doesn't matter, you should have told me!" Anger sunk into Merlin's voice. He should have been told what was happening with his people.

"Merlin.. Calm down." Gabriel muttered. Closing his eyes for a Merlin took a breath and clenched his fists.

"I'm calm." His voice was quiet. " But you should have told me." Everyone nodded sadly.

"We know, Merlin. We know." James said quietly. Merlin shot his head up to look at the man.

"You talked. Those where your first words you said to me since you been here." James , shrugged glancing at the floor.

"Alright. Anything else you didn't tell me." When no one gave an answer Merlin looked up to see everyone was looking away from him. A pang of pain hit Merlin in the gut. Something wasn't right here. "What is it?" He pressed.

"Merlin..." Kane looked at him sadly.. Merlin frowned.

"What is it?" He asked again, this time it was Russell who answered.

"It's about Gabriela." Immediately worry filled Merlin. She was like a sister to him and a little sister to the group in all.

"What about her? Is she alright? Did she get sick?" Again nobody looked at him.

"Can somebody look me in the eyes and just tell me?" He huffed. Russell swollowed.

"Merlin... Gabriela ... she didn't get sick.. "

"Has something happen to her?"

"You could say that..." Russell muttered.. Merlin sighed, tired of waiting for a real answer.

"Can you just spit it out and tell me?" Merlin whined. Russell sighed and looked at Gabriel, who gave a look of an pained expression, but nodded, a slight cue to tell Merlin the truth.

"Little Prince... Gabriela is dead.." Not expecting that Merlin gasped.

"What happened to her?" His voice was ice. If Vera killed her or if it was her followers he was going to make her pay.

" Your brothers sentenced her to death." Russell whispered this very quietly.

"THEY WHAT?!" Merlin hissed in disbelief. No way would Manco or Matai would sentence Gabriela to death. Not her.

"Little Prince... they had too... she commited treason.."

Shocked, Merlin didn't dare say a word. Gabriela? Gabriela committing treason? No. No way. She was too damn loyal. She would never do this.

"She would never..." Merlin protested, but Russell shook his head.

"It was hard for us to believe too Merlin... none of us would have guessed if it wasn't for the evidence that was there!" Russell choked back tears.

"What really happened?!" Merlin said strained.

"She sided with Vera."

Merlin stood up, the pain he felt earlier increased by a thousand fold. No! She wouldn't side with that witch!

"She wouldn't side with that WITCH!" Everyone winced at Merlin's anger. They learned long ago to never get on their prince's bad side. The last time somebody was subjected to Merlin's wrath, it was Vera and she was almost fatally wounded.

"But she did, my prince." Gabriel spoke softly. Getting up to come near Merlin.

"Remember what Russell said when we first got here? About us having a traitor in our mists?" Merlin nodded. "That was Gabriela. She was spying on us for Vera."

"No..No ... no no no." Merlin shook his head in denial. By know Gabriel was close enough to envelope Merlin into big hug.

"I'm sorry Merlin.." Finally Merlin sobbed. So much pain, was brought by Vera. So much betrayal.

"Why? Why would betray me? Why would she betray my brothers? Us?" Merlin cried. He hated this. Oh how he hated this. Gabriela was a sister to him and she betrayed him, just like Vera.

"We don't know Merlin. That was one thing she wouldn't tell us."

...

That night Merlin barely gotten any sleep. Sadness and anger at the news never left him and caused him to stay awake thinking well into the night. When he finally been able to fall into a slumber Gaius was waking him up to go attend to Arthur too soon for the Warlock's liking. But Merlin got up anyway.

"Good Morning Sire!" Merlin called throwing open the curtains to the windows.

"Merlin!" Arthur groaned into the pillow.

"Come on! Get up!"

"Go away." Came the reply.

"Don't make me get the bucket." Merlin warned.

"If you do,I'll put you in the stocks." Arthur grumbled. Merlin walked over to the man laying in bed still.

"Come on, get up. Today is the day to leave for Austria."

"Five more minutes Merlin."

Merlin sighed and turned around grabbing a small bucket of water off the floor.

"You asked for it" And just like that Merlin tossed the ice cold water onto the stubborn, sleeping prat.

"MERLIN!" Arthur screamed, but Merlin was out the doors in a flash before a metal object was thrown at him.

...

An hour later, everyone was saddled and on their horses ready to take off, in the town square.

"Merlin." Merlin turned to look down at Gaius.

"Yeah?"

"Take this. It is filled with medicine , herbs, and other medical supplies that i have a feeling you will need." Gaius said handing Merlin a large leather bag. Nodding Merlin took it.

"Be careful Merlin." Gaius whispered. Knowing that his uncle was worried Merlin gave him his signature goofy smile. "What are you talking about? I am always careful." Gaius laughed without humor, definitely not reassured. "For some reason that doesn't make me feel better about letting you go."

"I'll be fine Gaius." Merlin said quieter. Nodding Gaius turned to see Arthur saddling up in his horse. It was almost time to leave.

" Just be careful Merlin. Vera is not one to treat lightly." The physical warned. Merlin eyes darkened.

"I know."

"One last thing, Merlin." Gaius grabbed something hidden in his mourning cloak. It was thick and a rectangle bound together by dark brown fabric .

"What this?" Merlin asked taking it.

"It's a book of illness and cures Merlin. Illnesses of dark magic, Merlin. Do not let Arthur see this. I hope you can find the sickness in here. Good luck."

"Thank you Gaius ." Merlin told him sincerely before placing it in his pack.

"Merlin! Are you done saying your goodbyes. I'd rather go before i turn old!" Arthur called. Merlin smiled. "Yeah, dollophead. I've said my goodbyes."

"Then lets go , idiot! Unless you have second thoughts on going." Arthur said hopefully. But Merlin shook his head.

"Nope. No second thoughts. You can't get rid of me ,like that. I'm in this all the way."

"Enough chit chat! Lets get a move on!" Kane ordered, kicking his horse into motion. Just like that they were off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Peoples! Sorry it took me awhile to write this! Other ideas popped in my head so i was writing two things at once. So sorry about that. Heads up I am sorry if anything in this chapter is lame. **

**Alright, okay. Down below is the 7th chapter i hope you enjoy!**

**-Mysterygal12**

Chapter 7.

It has been a very long and boring journey to the Austria. Only two days after they Camelot they split up, one group going the path they have already began, another a more smaller group going on a path more western. Eventually though before they reach the hideout, they will meet up again in a matter of a five days or less. Merlin tried to act normal and everyone who looked at him would think that everything was fine. In reality though he was a mess; anxious and nervous because he knew that the closer he got to coming back to his old home, he was that much closer to reuniting with his brothers and his past revealed to Arthur and the others.

"_Russell and Kane will go with Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot, correct?" Arthur_ _asked two days prior to now_. Gabriel nodded looking at the small map before them giving off possible routes.

"_Yes. They will head more west of here, and possible reach the met up point before us. Those that are left will continue on this path and reach them in a matter of five or less days." _

"_Okay. When do you think it will be wise to split up? Now or at dawn tomorrow?" Arthur asked. _

"_Maybe in a few hours. That will give the horses a time for resting along with us and them a few good hours of travel before they must stop for the night." Gabriel told him, still assessing the map before him. Arthur nodded, not that Gabriel saw and look at the map before frowning. The route that he saw was heading straight into Austria, very close to the city. _

"_Why are they heading that close to the city?" Arthur said, his voice guarded. _

"_Because Prince Arthur, we are on a tight schedule. The longer we are traveling the more the chances of Vera's followers to spot us out here. That route is one of the fastest ways to the my Princes. It is also one of the most dangerous yes, but with the small group they won't get spotted. Not to mention they won't actually be that close to the city. The city will still be three miles away." Still unnerved some Arthur took a slight breathe hoping that he just didn't put his men in danger. _

"_Fine. Let me go tell my men then." Arthur said turning away from the man. _

"_And i'll tell mine." Gabriel added heading off to find his fellow knights, Merlin hearing and noticing this his friends tone, took that as a cue to needing to talk to everybody. _

"_I'm going to get some wood for a fire." He said aloud then heading toward the woods._

"_Let me join you." Lancelot called after him, ready to get Merlin to spill what the heck was going on. Merlin was hiding something and Lance was determined to find out. _

"_Lancelot!" Arthur yelled, grabbing Lancelot's attention. Grateful for the distraction Merlin rushed into the woods before Lancelot could notice that the warlock was gone. _

_..._

_Five minutes later Gabriel, Russell, Kane, were in standing not that far off from the camp talking. Merlin just behind them._

" _Where is James, and Eli?" Merlin asked as once he got there._

" _I told them to stay in the camp. I don't want to draw unwanted attention. I can tell that Prince Arthur and his knights don't trust us, Little Prince. Talking altogether a bit from camp without one of them might just strengthen that reason to not trust us." _

"_Understandable. So what is the deal with going a bit close to the city?" Gabriel sighed, " I know you were eavesdropping Merlin , so you already know why." _

"_Alright so let me rephrase, are we in a hurry because of Vera's men trying to find me or because my brother dies if we don't get to him soon." Merlin said picking up some fallen branches and twigs that could be used as firewood. _

" _Both. Vera is having scouts go high and low to find you. I'm surprised they haven't found you yet." Gabriel replied._

"_Oi! Don't jinx it! We are having very good luck at the moment." Russell muttered, watching Merlin closely, frowning at what he is doing. "Why are you collecting wood, Little Prince?" he added. Merlin looked up from picking up yet another piece of wood. _

"_I said i was collecting wood when i left. I need to take some back when I return." This time they all frowned greatly displeased. _

"_I don't like this." Kane said at last, Gabriel shot him a look that clearly said to be quiet but Kane ignored him._

"_I mean i really don't like this. You're a __**prince **__not .. this." He gestured to Merlin. Merlin shook his head sadly._

"_I know you don't like it. But you're going to have to deal with it." When silence came from Kane Merlin turned to Gabriel. _

"_Do you have any idea what my brother's sickness is? Or any of the others?" Gabriel shook his head. _

"_Just what we already told my prince." Merlin frowned, a little disappointed and annoyed. _

"_Okay, Lets head back. I don't want to be gone longer than necessary. Russell, Kane." They turned to their prince. "Be careful, when you go. And Gabriel. Titles. Stop it with the titles."_

_..._

That brings them to know. Within the next hour Russell, Gwaine, Kane , Percival and Lance left, taking up as much daylight that was left into riding ahead. Everyone who was left didn't leave until dawn the next day. That was three nights ago. Everything had been calm and quiet and every night through the night, Merin barely slept. He was worried for his people , his brother, and when all his friends will find out who he truly is.

'_I should just tell them who i am.' _Merlin grumpled into his mind one night but knew that if he did tell them, the thought of them actually believing him was very slim. Later that night when sleep never came and everyone was fast asleep Merlin grabbed the book Gaius gave him. Giving one last look around, to make sure no one was up Merlin turned to the book blowing the old dust away before opening it. At first nothing seemed promising of any sickness that has matched the ones his people are enduring until, finally he found it. One that matched everything perfectly.

_- _Fever

-Screaming in pain

- pale

- refusing to eat or drink

- Throat closing.

Hoping this to be the spell to undo the sickness that has been consuming all his brother's people, Merlin read on.

**Per consumare tutto **(To consume all)

_**Malattia prendere piede. Consumarli e riempirli con o gente comune.**__ (Sickness take hold. Consume them and fill them with or common people.) _

_**To perform the spell you must have your blood scarifce and a host to spread the sickness at first. To take away the spell you must destroy the host. If the host is already destroyed by the sickness then you must destroy the one who casted the spell. **_

"You still up Merlin?" A voice asked tiredly, making Merlin jump from his skin. Quickly as he could Merlin hide the spell behind his pack, and looking up to see Gwen turned to him, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, can't sleep." Merlin said calmly but in his mind screaming if she saw the book.

"Well you better try Merlin." she mumbled before laying back down her back to him. When no other words came from her Merlin sighed in relief, glad she hadn't noticed or at least to tired to even comprehend what he was doing. After a minute he laid down ready to take her advice and try to sleep. The last thing he remembered before sleep pulled him under was the thought of who cast the spell that would take away the sickness.

'_mostly likely Vera, but possibly one of her henchmen.' _After a second though one thing was certain for Merlin getting rid of the enchantment was not going to be an easy task.

...

By late morning on the fourth day since separating everyone was on their horses and up to travel. As usually everyone barely said a word.

"You look awful." Merlin snapped his head up to see Arthur riding next to him, watching him carefully.

"Thank you! That is just what everyone wants to be told." Merlin told him, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Don't be such a girl Merlin. I am just stating what i see."

" Yeah, well , thank you for pointing out that i look awful Arthur."

"Your welcome. Now is everything alright?" Merlin shot his head to Arthur to see his friends gaze filled with worry.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if you want to head back to Camelot everyone will understand.I can have Leon take you back."

"I'm fine. And there is no way I am going back. I am staying right here."

Arthur sighed frustrated. "Why though? You look bloody horrible! Like your about to fall off the horse any second now."

Merlin shrugged. " Because i want to help just as much as you do, Arthur. And since when do you care for my well being?"

"I don't." Arthur said shortly.

"The way you're talking tells me otherwise."

" Well don't think of any conclusions because Gwen told me to ask you if you're okay."

"Gwen huh?" Merlin questioned, not doubting that she probably was worried but also not believing that was why Arthur was making sure he was well.

"Yes. She was worried about you and asked me to see what's wrong." Before Arthur even finished that sentence Merlin shook his head disbelieving and everyone ahead of them shook their head in disbelief too. Arthur cared about Merlin no matter what he said and everyone knew it.

"You keep telling yourself that Arthur." Arthur opened his mouth to deny ever caring and just was doing it for Gwen when a arrow bolt shot past his ear silencing him.

"Where under attack. Get down!" He yelled, just as war cries sounded from the trees.

Quickly as he could Merlin shot down to ground, his eyes surveying the scene before him. All the knights, and Gwen were in combat with a ragged bandits. Swords clashed, arrows whizzed by, everything was happening so fast Merlin didn't notice an angry bandit with a determined look to kill, running behind him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The bandit screamed causing Merlin to jump and slid out of his way, eyes wide.

'_Oh crap.' _Out of reflex Merlin's hand went to his belt for a knife or sword but remembered that Arthur confiscated the sword Gwen brought for him saying 'you're a danger to us all Merlin, when you have a sword in your hands' and the fact that he stupidly forgot his knives and daggers.

"Merlin!" Gabriel yelled, Merlin looked up to see Gabriel toss a small black hilted knife. In one swift motion Merlin caught it with his throwing arm and turned to the on coming bandit. _clink. _

The bandit's sword clashed with the small knife, Merlin clenched his teeth no longer thinking. He was in fighting mode. The bandit pushed off coming for another blow but Merlin dodged, spinning around until he was behind the man. Quickly he gave a kick making the man stumble forward. The bandit turned around eyes in narrowed slits, anger steaming out of him. The bandit charged, his sword held high but Merlin blocked every blow.

"Die already, boy" The bandit hissed, getting tired of Merlin's acts. All the warlock did in response was smile.

"One thing you should know about me." Merlin murmured in reply. "Is that I never listen to orders. No matter who is giving them." Next thing the bandit knew was that a knife was imbed in his chest before he fell to the ground never again to get back up.

"Merlin!" A shout caused Merlin to look up to see Gabriel running toward at full speed.

"ooph" Merlin grunted as he fell to the ground. More like pushed harshly to the ground. Not sure what was going on, and a bit annoyed that he was pushed to the ground Merlin looked up to only see horror.

"Gabriel!"

...

"Bring him over here!" Merlin ordered frantically to a group of knights dragging Gabriel as careful as they could. Grabbing his medical kit that he brought with him he rushed to Gabriel once the knights laid him against a tree.

"I'm fine, Merlin." Gabriel coughed. But Merlin only scowled at the man.

"Having an arrow stuck in your chest, does not mean you are okay!" He hissed angrily.

"Little-"

"Shhhhh!" Merlin interrupted, "Shut up. Do not talk save your strength because this is going to hurt." Before the knight could ask what was going to hurt Merlin grabbed the top of the arrow and yanked it out.

"Ahhhhhh" Gabriel screeched. All Merlin gave him was a blank look.

"Told you it was going to hurt"

...

A half hour later Merlin was wrapping a gauze around Gabriel's chest and shoulders making sure he would be alright when Eli and James finally came over.

"How is he Merlin?" Eli asked looking down at the exhausted Gabriel.

" He is damn lucky. That is what he is. The arrow missed his heart and only went in an inch. I believe it will heal on his own but it needs to be clean. It can't get infected." Merlin turned toward Gabriel frowning.

"Never do that again."

"Never do what?" Gabriel asked innocently, but fully aware what Merlin ment. Merlin only glared at the knight. "You know what." He growled.

"Merlin-"

"I do not want you to ever do that again Gabriel. I will not lose another friend. Not like that. Never again."

"Merlin, I would gladly give my life for you. As would anyone else who knows you." Gabriel reached out toward Merlin, who had to look away.

"It doesn't matter if you or anyone else would. I will not lose anymore friends, sacrificing themselves for me. I lost to my loved ones with them doing that i do not want to lose you too." They stared at each other for a minute , when Gabriel opened his mouth to talk, a new voice cut in.

"Sir Gabriel! Are you well?" Arthur called walking up to the group.

Gabriel didn't look toward Arthur right away, no he stared at Merlin for a second longer before turning away. This didn't go unnoticed by the prince of Camelot. Arthur frowned before muttered 'odd' in his head, something didn't feel right to Arthur about that interaction, especially when Merlin wouldn't look at the knight.

"I am well, enough My lord. All thanks to Merlin here."

"Good. Are you well enough to travel? We need to get going before darkness hits. There were only twenty bandits, and i have a feeling there are more. Or will be more coming soon." Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, I believe i can travel. A half a day's ride away and we will be at the destination that we need to be at."

"Alright, we will leave in the next few minutes then."

...

The rest of the day was riding, and a few stops here and there for the horses to rest for a few minutes. Finally the group arrived at this small lush green pasture, trees covering the edges that if you were not looking for it you would never notice it being there.

"Is this the place?" Leon asked, just before Arthur could get a word out.

"Yes." James answered, moving his horse forward.

"Where are Gwaine and Lancelot then?" Arthur asked, confused. Gabriel said that Gwaine's party would reach this place before they would yet no one was in the pasture.

" You see. We better set up camp. It will be dark soon." James said before moving into the pasture.

"Whoah!" Elyan said shocked, everyone else did a double take only to see the young knight was no longer there. As if he vanished in thin air.

"Where did he go?" Leon asked. Gabriel chuckled.

"He is there. This is a meeting place. There is a spell around the perimeter of the pasture, that would not allow onlookers to see who is already in there."

"The pasture is enchanted by sorcery." Arthur said.. eyeing the spot that James disappeared warily.

"Yes." Gabriel answered before he too vanished into the pasture, with Eli trailing behind him. No one else moved all a little uncertain if they should trust the other knights.

"What if this is a trap?" Eylan asked what was on everybody's mind. Merlin who knew it wasn't a trap and was tired of the knights uncertainty about his friends, made his horse walk forward.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gwen asked, getting the attention of everyone.

"Following the knights of Austria."

"Well don't. The pasture is filled with sorcery... I am not sure if we should trust them.." Arthur commented causing Merlin to stop and turn his head to Arthur.

"First off, prat. They are from a kingdom that has magic users. They would use those sorcerers to build defense mechanisms. This is just one of those, it is no trap. And I for one trust them so I am going through."

"Wait! Merlin Wait." Arthur ordered but he was to late. The man was already gone. Silence came over all the other men, not sure what to do while Arthur stared in disbelief that Merlin walked into the enchanted pasture.

"Sire?" Leon called. That snapped Arthur out of his trance, before moving forward as well.

"Come on, lets go after Merlin. I am not one to leave him by himself, if this is a trap."

...

"Well look who made it!" Gwaine announced when he saw Arthur coming through. Arthur stoppe and stared. He knew the place was enchanted but .. it was still a shock to see a camp site already set up, and all the knights both Camelot and Austria sitting around a campfire talking. Arthur looked around trying to find Merlin in the mesh of knights but not seeing him.

"Where's Merlin?"

"Well nice to see you too Princess."

"Gwaine."

"He is in the tent with Sir Gabriel." Gwaine gestured toward the big tent. "Something about Gabriel not looking well, an arrow wound and redressing the badges." He turned to Russell. "Have any more of that ale, mate?" Arthur nodded then turned to walk into the tent but not before hearing Elyan asking Gwaine" Since when is he your mate?"

...

The minute Arthur walked into the tent he spotted Merlin hunched over Gabriel whispering something Arthur couldn't hear.

"How is he Merlin?" Merlin jumped once he heard Arthur, and turned to look at him.

" He is exhausted, a little bit dehydrated, and was beginning to get infected."

"Was?"

" I gave him medicine once i found out he was hiding things from me." Merlin gritted, glaring at the knight who winced. Arthur wasn't sure if it was because of the fact that Gabriel was in pain or because of Merlin's glare.

"What were you whispering?" Merlin paled, and shot Arthur a quick look.

"Sorry?"

"What were you whispering Merlin?"

"Umm,... a prayer?" Merlin said uncertain with himself.

"A prayer?" Arthur repeated oblivious to Merlin's tone of voice.

"Yes..?"

"What for?"

"Never can be too careful."

Arthur looked at Merlin questionably. "I never pegged you to be a religious person Merlin."

"Well.. you know.. it felt right.." Merlin stuttered trying to sound convincing.

"To pray?"

"Exactly." After staring at Merlin in wonder for a second longer Arthur turned to Gabriel.

"Were here, so what now? Where do we go from here."

"We wait." came a grunted reply.

... ... ... ... ... .

"We wait?" Gwaine stated looking at Arthur like he lost his mind.

" is what Gabriel said." Arthur looked at his knights around the blazing campfire.

"We traveled for days, in a hurry , and across lands that are ruled by an evil sorceress to wait."

"Yes."

" Are you sure this isn't a trap?" Elyan said, earning a glare from Gwaine.

" Hey, I don't like the fact of waiting but I got to know these fellows. It's not a trap they're too honor bound by their word!"

" Sir Gabriel said, that once people enter this land that somehow a message gets sent to their princes. A group a knights should come and meet us to lead the way to their caves." Arthur cut in before Gwaine did something out of hand.

" More magic?" Leon asked..not exactly happy with the idea.

"We all volunteered for this knowing magic would be involved." Lancelot cut in.

" Lancelot's right. We all agreed to come along knowing magic will most likely be present. If you are all too uncomfortable then you can head back to Camelot." Arthur addressed them. No one said any words, or moved. The knights of Camelot were not going to abandon their prince, just because they were uneasy with magic being used. Right when Arthur was going to speak again he heard a rumbling sound.

" Does anyone hear horses or did i drink to much tonight?" Gwaine muttered.

"Shh" Arthur put up his hand silencing him. After another second ten figures came charging into the clearing. Camelots men drew their swords.

...

"Prayer?" Russell muttered trying not to laugh. Merlin's cheeks reddened.

"I was caught off guard!"

"Sure you were, Little Prince." Kane smiled.

"You know what, we are getting off topic here!" Merlin said turning back to Gabriel.

"You should have told me that the wound was getting infected."

"Ah, Little Prince. Taken it easy on the poor soul." Eli told Merlin glancing at Gabriel who currently was propped up by what looks like dozens of pillows.

"Yeah, he is hurt." Russell added.

"He wouldn't be hurt if he didn't get in the way of the arrow."

"He was doing his job." James said softly.

"I DON'T CARE!" Merlin exploded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" It is what we pledge to do Merlin." Gabriel said softly.

"I know that." Merlin stated. "But that doesn't mean you couldn't tell me that your wound was getting infected."

"I didn't want to worry you."

" I don't know what makes you think that i need to be protected with certain information. I can take care of myself, I have been for years. I had bigger problems on my shoulders and I was able to handle vital information during those times. I'm not twelve anymore, just because we haven't seen each other in years doesn't mean that I am the same little boy you always had to protect."

"We know Merlin.." Eli said.

"Then stop treating me like it! Exceptionally you Gabriel." Merlin said sharply. " I am stronger than I look, emotionally and physically. Hear my words please, I can handle the information. My brother dying, the people getting sick.. taking care of Vera.. I can handle that. I can handle taking you as well, Gabriel. Not telling me that you were getting worse wasn't the brightest move you could make.I had to use magic, to take the infection away. No more keeping things from me, please. Not from you."

"Alright, Little Prince." Eli replied nudging Russell next to him, hard in the ribs.

"Yeah. Little Prince, we can do that." Russell gritted shooting a sideways glare at his brother.

"Done." Kane uttered, looking at Merlin sadly.

"Okay." James said quietly. Merlin relaxed more and more when each knight agreed to not keep things from him. But the tension was still there when Gabriel didn't say a word. Everyone turned to him, Merlin included looking at the wounded knight expectantly. Slowly, the knight nodded in agreement.

"Fine, Little Prince. No more keeping things from you."

"Group hug?" Russell offered hopfully.

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on Merlin. You could never resist my hugs." Merlin gave the knight a fake perplexed look.

"What ever gave you that idea?" The group burst out in chuckles at Russell's offended face. Suddenly the flap of the tent opened revealing a worried Lancelot.  
"Ten figures, on horses. Speeding fast.. you need to come. And quickly."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi peoples! So I hope I didn't take too long to get this chapter up. I'll keep this little AN short. I do not own Merlin . Thats it I hope you enjoy!  
-Mysterygal12**

Chapter 8

Everybody sprang into action, rushing outside to confront the oncoming group, while Merlin froze. He had no doubt in his mind that they were his brother's knights. Knights that would notice him, and possibly expose him to Arthur and the others.

"Everything will be fine Merlin." Merlin turned to Gabriel that struggled to get up.

"You shouldn't try to get up."

"Hess will most likely want to talk to me since Prince Matai put me in charge of the mission. I need to get out there." Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Gabriel beat him to it.

"We need to get outside before Hess kills everyone who is out there right now." Hesitantly Merlin nodded, remembering Sir Hess. The most brutal of all the Austria's knights, he acts before he thinks.  
"Lets go then." Merlin said grabbing Gabriel's arm and helped him the rest of the way up.

...

They didn't come out too late like Merlin dreaded, noticing that the horses carrying the riders were just arriving, swinging off their horses before they could come to a slowing trot. A big man, the size of a gigantic mountain, with no hair and swirling patterns tattoos on his head hopped off his horse first. Merlin recognized the man as Hess and duck his head down not looking anyone in the eyes as he helped Gabriel walk forward. Hess didn't noticed their arrival, as he demanded swinging his sword threatenly. "Who are you, and why have you come here?"

Arthur stepped up, " My name is Arthur. Prince Arthur of Camelot. We come to help Austria's Princes. We come in peace, and Came with Sir Gabriel."

"Camelot?" Hess sneered. "The place that prosecutes magic users? Why on earth would you help Austria? Where magic is free?"

" I do not share my Father's views entirely on magic, besides we wouldn't let innocents die just because we have different views on magic." Arthur told him, Hess narrowed his eyes not believing Arthur's words.

"You say you came with Gabriel. Where is he?" Hess asked sweeping his eyes over the camp.

"Right here Hess." Gabriel called, making all eyes turn to him.

"Why are you back Gabriel? You and your men were given orders to never return unless you came back with the youngest prince." Once those words left Hess's mouth chaos erupted.

"Wait, what?"

"I thought you said he was already here!"

"You lied to us?"

Arthur turned bright red with anger, spinning to turn to Gabriel. But before Arthur could say a word Gabriel spoke, " I lied. He didn't leave for Austria weeks ago."

"Then where is-"

"But that doesn't mean he isn't here." Silence ranged throughout the group shocked. Hess on the other hand look annoyed.

"Where is your proof then, Sir Gabriel? The princes won't let you return without their brother."

"He is here, Hess. I promise you."

"Your proof then?" Merlin fidgeted inwardly. Oh this is it. He is going to be found out.. Arthur and everyone else... The only proof is that Merlin is there in the field. _'Wait!' _Melin eyes widen as the heavy silver chain suddenly felt like it was burning on his neck. Slowly, while people we not looking Merlin took the necklace out revealing a small round metal ring, that was given to him long ago. It still had the same shine to it the day he got it. Merlin took care of the ring for it was one of his prized possessions. Never going anywhere without it. _'In case you ever need to prove who you are." Manco's _words echoed in Merlin's ears as if he heard it yesterday. Carefully Merlin took the ring, chain and all and pressed it into Gabriel's calloused hands, that closed around it immediately.

" Prince Manco's ring that he gave Little Prince the day he left." Gabriel said as he moved forward holding out the ring. Narrowing his eyes Hess stepped forward and grabbed it. Merlin felt his blood drain a little.. he didn't want to be found out.. not yet... all Hess had to do was look to the left and just rat him out...

"How do I know this isn't a fake?" Hess asked.

"Take it to the Princes. They can identify that it's the real thing."

After a moment Hess nodded. "Stay here then, we will be back by midday tomorrow." He turned away then turned halfway back like he had an after thought.

" Gabriel... If this isn't real. If this is a joke.. and the Prince isn't with you.. I will hunt you down. This isn't a good joke. For Prince Manco to live.. Prince Mer-"

"I know, Hess." Gabriel said shortly interrupting before Merlin's secret could be exposed.. "Little Prince is needed for Prince Manco to survive." Hess nodded again and climbed back on his horse.

"Midday tomorrow we'll be back."

...

"You lied to us!" Arthur accused when the other men on horses were far from sight.

"Yes." Kane replied, for Gabriel, walking to stand next to him. The rest of Austria's knights following the example.

" Why? Is the youngest prince even here?" Gwen asked. Russell smiled at her then took a swig of liquid from his water pouch. Merlin had a feeling, that like Gwaine, Russell had no, water in the pouch but some type of alcoholic drink. Most likely ale.

" We ashore you Prince Arthur that we didn't want to lie to you, but our prince didn't want to be found out. Not yet at least, and asked us not to tell. And yes he is here.:" Gabriel said. Arthur stared in wonder..

"He didn't want to be found out? You make it as if we know him." This time Gabriel was hesitant to answer. Saying yes or confirming that statement would most possibly give Little Prince away. Catching the man's hesitance Arthur gave a look of bewilderment.

"We know him?" He said calmly but his voice was tempted to freak out. Still Gabriel didn't say a word, and even though he didn't speak that was all Arthur needed to know.

"We know him." He said again but this time is wasn't a question, but a statement. Merlin couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning holes into him.

...

Hours later, long after the encounter with Hess and grueling questions from Arthur and the others, everyone finally went to sleep. Orders were sent to make watches in case Hess came back early and or incase they had any other company that could be a threat. When the idea came up Merlin quickly offered to be the first to be on watch. Arthur at first refused not sure if that was a good idea but Merlin wouldn't budge and Arthur finally relented.

Lancelot came up to Merlin a little later trying to convince Merlin to take a later shift but when Merlin still didn't budge Lance asked what he was planning, for Merlin never took the first shifts only later ones if at all he was given one. Lance had a feeling Merlin was keeping something from him , the way he acted around Gabriel and the others wasn't helping that thought either. Never mind the fact that Lance had a feeling that Hess was going to say the name of the little prince but Gabriel interrupted before he had the chance. Lance also had watched as Merlin grew paler than usual and more nervous when Hess was talking as well.

"Nothing." Merlin said when Lance asked, then walked to the fire, "You should get some sleep Lancelot. It's getting late." Not sure what to say or do Lance backed off. Now an hour after that Merlin watched the fire crackle and leap listening for the snores of everyone else. When Merlin was sure everyone was asleep Merin got up from his spot and went to find the Knights of Austria.

When Merlin came to the sleeping body of Kane Merlin knelt down placing a hand over his mouth and shaking him awake.

"Mhhh." Kane immediately opened his eyes getting ready to attack.

"Shh." Merlin shushed him taking his hand away from Kane's mouth.

"I need to talk to everyone else. Help me wake them up and meet me in the forest." Silently Kane nodded. It didn't take long to wake everyone up and soon everyone was around Merlin.

"Whats going on Little Prince that made you have to wake us up?" Russell yawned.

"I need to get to the hideout."

"What for, we'll be there by tomorrow night." Kane said.

"The earlier I get to Manco the better and besides I need to warn my brothers about the sickness." Everyone perked up at this.

"You know what it is?" Eli asked. Merlin nodded hesitantly.

"What's with pausing?" Russell asked..

"Um.. well..." Merlin looked around.. " I'm not sure exactly if i found the enchantment that caused everyone to get sick.. But i have an idea. One that matches everything you said that had.."

"Alright. Sounds promising."Russell added distantly looking off into the trees.

"Anyone hear footsteps?" Russell finally said not taking his eyes off the tree lines.

"No.."Gabriel started to say then snapped his head around to where Russell was looking, then everyone else did all but Merlin.

Confused Merlin looked around as well... not seeing or hearing what everyone else obviously did Merlin dug for his magic, allowing it to enhance his hearing. Just as he did so Merlin paused.. faint breathing could be heard not even twenty feet away. Then soft sounds of scuffling feet. Fear froze Merlin knowing fully well who the person was out there hiding. Or more like persons.

"Did you hear them Merlin?" Gabriel whispered. And Merlin nodded sadly. His secret was going to be found out.

"What do you want us to do? Threaten them to not tell or let them think we haven't got a clue that their there." Kane whispered. At this Merlin looked away weighing his options... He knew that threatening his friends would be stupid.. the listeners were HIS friends. Merlin wasn't going to have one set of friends go against another. Acting as if we don't know they are already there .. well we have been staring way to long for that. Knowing what his option has to be Merlin sighed.

"They were going to find out sooner or later. But thats not the point.. Which one of you know the way to the hideout from here? I need to leave now so we could hopefully be back in the morning."

"That would be Gabriel." James said looking away from intruders. "But since he is injured, then it would be me." Merlin nodded. "Then lets leave in a few minutes. First I have to do something...alone." He added as an after thought. Merlin needed to explain by himself to his friends and with all the tension from before having Gabriel and the others around would not be a good idea.

"You sure?" Gabriel asked.. Merlin nodded taking a deep breathe.

"Okay then. We will be close by incase you need us." Gabriel said then slowly left the others trailing behind. After a minute of standing in the forest alone, Merlin still heard the shuffling of feet. Taking another deep breathe Merlin called out to them.

"I know you're there! Come out, please. No use in hiding behind the trees right now." At first no one came out then after a few shoves from one of the men, two very familiar brown heads came into view.

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do!" Gwaine yelled, and Merlin quickly shushed him.

"Don't wake the entire camp!"

"Oh I am sorry your highness!" Merlin winced at Gwaine's voice. Lance clearly seeing his friends distress, touched Gwaine on the shoulder silently telling him to back off, and to Merlin's surprise Gwaine did. Some, at least.

"So you're really the little prince?" Lance asked quietly.. Unable to look at them.. Merlin looked at the ground nodding yes.

"WHY didn't you tell me?!" Gwaine hissed sounding more hurt than angry.

"How could I? I had to keep on the low profile..." Merlin said to him.

"I wouldn't have told."

"Nor I, Prince Merlin." Lance said making Merlin wince more.

" I know.. but i just couldn't. And don't do that. Don't call me that." Merlin finally looked at them.

"Call you what? Prince Merlin? Why not that is your name anyways." Gwaine said hotly. Merlin shook his head. "My name is Merlin. Forever will be Merlin. The Prince part is a title and I don't like titles. Besides my friends and family just call me Merlin."

Gwaine looked at Merlin "Were friends?" Merlin nodded. "Then why didn't you tell us about you being a freaking prince?!" Merlin sighed.

"I'm sorry alright. I couldn't, It's just very complicated. Besides would you have believed me if i did?" Gwaine opened his mouth then closed it. No, he probably wouldn't' have believed him, merely think Merlin was joking.

" Well this explains a lot." Lance finally said.

"Explains what?" Merlin asked confused a little.

"The way you acted around them and sometimes the way you speak." Lance explained.

"How do I speak?"

"Commanding, like a leader. Like how Arthur can be." Gwaine cut in.

"Oh."

"So what do you have to do?" Lance asked Merlin thinking back to the conversation he overheard.

" Sorry?"

"What do you have to do? You said you had to go to the ?"

"Oh.. My brother is very hurt. Fatally actually. Matai has a plan to heal him but he needs me. And I have an idea on what to do for the sickness that is consuming the people."

"Sorry to hear about your brother. Is your other brother planning to use magic?" Merlin snapped his head to Gwaine, fear starting to kick in again.

"Or are you planning to use Magic?" He continued. Merlin's head started to spin... He can't know about him being a socerer.

"Oh don't look at me like that! You lived in a place where magic is legal. So it's logical. Besides i have already guessed that you could have magic..."

"Y-you did?" Merlin asked.. wondering what could make him think that.

"Well yeah... How else do you explain the falling branches and rock slides all the time? And.. I may have gotten Lancelot drunk the other night..."

Merlin shot his head to Lancelot who redden, giving the warlock a apologetic look, but Merlin did was glare.

'_such a secret keeper he is.' Merlin thought._

"Sorry..." Lance mumbled..

"So are you going to heal your brother?" Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded.. Then looked away.

"What do you need us to do?" This caused Merlin to look back at the pair.

"What?"

Gwaine repeated again, leaving Merlin speechless.

"You want to help?"

Both guys gave Merlin a duh look. "Of course!" They said at the same time.

"Uh.. I don't know.." Merlin started to say then looked in the direction of the camp. "Actually, can you cover for me from Arthur in case I don't get back here on time?"

"You got it."Gwaine said, Lancelot nodded.

"Alright, I have to leave now though if I want to come back on time." Merlin said turning away..

"Wait Merlin."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have anymore secrets you have been keeping from us?" Merlin paused. Did he? Yeah he did.. but they already knew too much for one night. So instead of answering Gwaine Merlin ran off trying to find James.

...

Hours later Merlin and James traveled in the darkness of the forest, jumping over fallen logs and going over small creeks. Merlin couldn't help but notice the way they were going looked very familiar. After a long while they came to a small lake with an roaring waterfall.

"Oh.. I remember this place." Merlin whispered million of memories flooding him. This was a place that his brothers and friends came to, to either a vacation or training center. Merlin came here a lot in the past when Gabriel was teaching him some fighting skills sometimes they even used it as a shelter when they were in the area and couldn't go on all the way to Austria or even when Merlin wanted to go explore with Will.

" I would believe so. I am surprised you haven't figured it out that this was the way we were going." James said looking at the cave next to Merlin.

"I guessed.. But it been so long.."

"Yeah.." James started to move forward but Merlin stopped him, immediately worried.

" Shouldn't there be patrols?" Merlin asked, looking around at the very quiet scene before him. James at first gave Merlin a look of confusion then, realization dawned on him.

"Ohh sh-" Suddenly James was kicked forward on the ground and before Merlin could comprehend what was happening he too was on the group face full of dirt. Merlin tried to move but huge amounts of pressure prohibited him to do so, so instead of trying to move his body Merlin moved his head to see James.

"How could you forget about the patrols!"

"Who are you and how did you find your way here?" A gruff voiced asked just as cold steel touched Merlin's back. After a quick second Merlin shot James a look to keep quiet, but then thought better of it since he was surrounded by swords.

"No need for the steel my friend." Merlin said inching his fingers to his blade in his sleeves.

"I shall not repeat myself. Who are you and how did you find your way here?" The voice asked again and Merlin couldn't help but smile. He knew the voice and he knew him well.

" We come in peace. Please take your sword off my back and off my friends throat."

"Not until you what I want to hear. Did Vera send you?" Merlin chuckled inwardly remembering that the person who the voice belonged to can be very stubborn when he wanted to be.

"No. The witch is not a friend of mine. You on the other hand are mine. Shame I have to do this to you though."

"Shame you have to do wha-" But the man never could finish that question for Merlin's eyes glowed gold. His magic forcefully taken the sword from the man's grip and flung it somewhere else. Once Merlin no longer felt the sword on his back he jump up spinning in time to tackle his attacker to the ground. The knife he was caring at the man's neck.

"As for names.. well.. that is James Knoll. Me, my name is Merlin." Merlin watched as his blue eyes met widening sea green ones. Merlin smiled at the man he had taken down, before getting off of him.

"Hello, Matai."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples! Sorry this story to me a while to write and that it is a bit short. But I have been very busy. Not just with school but with some baby bunnies that my mom found. I won't go into detail with that because it is a bit tragic . But I will say that I hope you enjoy the chapter that is below. So, enjoy!**

**-Mysterygal12**

Chapter 9.

Matai stared at Merlin not believing his eyes. His little brother, the one he and Manco sent away standing before him.

"Merlin?" Matai whispered, not sure if this would be some trick. Merlin on the other hand just smiled at his big brother. Merlin loved his family very much and he won't lie he missed them like crazy, so he was glad to see his brother again.

"In the flesh." Matai still continued to stare at Merlin like he was frozen to the spot. After what seemed longer than necessarily Merlin waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "Hello? Anyone in that brain of yours?"

"MERLIN!" Matai yelled, coming to life.

"Yes. I thought we establish-" But Merlin didn't finish for it was his turn to be tackled by his brother and given a gigantic bear hug.

"Uhh. M-m-matai. C-can't breathe." Merlin coughed out trying to suck in a breathe that was quickly pushed out when Matai squeezed Merlin to him tighter. Realising his mistake Matai released Merlin, helping him off the ground.

"Sorry, Merlin. But- its just your-"

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too. Even I can't believe that I am actually here." Matai smiled. Then frowned, thinking of some serious matters.

"How did you get here Merlin?" He asked, guarded. Merlin couldn't believe his ears. Did Matai not trust him? Why speak to him with that tone of voice?

"James brought me here. But honestly I remember this place from when I was little. I could have brought myself here." At this Matai breathed out, relaxing at the answer.

"Matai, not that i wasn't eager to get back here or anything, but hows Manco? He was the reason I came here early."

Matai looked up at him confused for a second, thinking why he said the word early, then remember Hess and the ring. And Merlin not wanting to be found, in the group of Camelot knights. When he saw the ring in Hess's hand he knew Merlin was alive and well, but didn't understand why _Camelot_ was wanting to help and why M_er_lin was with them. "He is inside,I'll take you to him." Matai turned from Merlin and looked at his knights that were awestruck at Merlin being before them. One knight still holding a sword to James throat.

"Sir Mackenzie, can you please get your sword away from Sir James neck? He is a friend of the royal family. Not to mention one of your brothers in arms and an ally. We don't want him dead." Then he turned and let the way to the mouth of the cave.

...

"Manco.." Merlin gasped once he saw him. Once Merlin and Matai left the field , Merlin was lead immediately to Manco, who looked like death itself. Manco's skin was a grey pale, like he was already dead, his eyes closed but Merlin could see very sunken in his face and beads of shiny sweat trailed all over his face. He also looked paper thin, as if he hasn't eaten, his throat swollen and very red. In short he looked awful.

"Believe it or not. This is not the worst of him." Matai said coming in Merlin. Hearing this Merlin spun to him.

"NOT THE WORST?!" He shrieked. How could anything be worse than that? Instead of answering Matai moved forward toward Manco and beckoned Merlin closer.

"What you see right now is the effect of the sorcerer's spell. The real damage, is here." Matai said and in a flash the blanket that was on Manco was thrown back. Merlin couldn't help but gasp. The wound was a sickly green, yellow and black puss surrounding the gaping hole that was now in Manco's chest. Merlin swore if his finger just overed above it it the puss bubbles would most likely pop. It was sick and revolting. But that wasn't it. Dark spirals traveled in every direction of around the wound spread out like it was traveling to its throat, lungs and heart. In a second all Merlin wanted to do was kill whoever casted the spell on his brother.

"Cover it up." He whispered trying to deal in his anger. Without comment Matai did as Merlin said.

"Sorry about that Merlin. But now that you're here you can heal him." Merlin snapped his head up.

"Gabriel and the others did say you had a spell that could work to heal him. Explain it to me."

"When i was looking in the magic books, a spell gave all the conditions that Manco was getting. It said that for this spell to work a blood member of the family must perform it. Cannot be a member of the family that doesn't have magic. I can show you the book. It said that the spell would also need a the blood member, you, to..." Merlin catching the way Matai paused made Merlin narrow his eyes.

"What is it Matai? What do I have to do?" Matai took a deep breath then looked at Merlin with a serious gaze.

"Give him some of your blood."

Merlin's eyes bulged as he stared at Matai with shock.

"Blood, sire?" a voice asked and Matai turned a little shocked to see James right by the doorway. Merlin didn't dare move. _'Blood?It had to be blood!'_

" Yes, James. Blood. To have the spell to work , the one casting the spell must give a little bite of blood to the one that is ill."

"But that's dark magic!" James asked shocked. "Merlin would never use dark magic. Prince Matai, y-you never told the knights that blood is needed in the spell."

"It was of no concern of yours!" Matai snapped, casting a small glare at James.

"It doesn't matter Matai!" Merlin yelled at him. "He is right. Needing to have blood for the spell is dark magic! It is against the law to use it anyway."

Matai turned to Merlin. "I think I can turn a blind eye for this one time, Merlin." Merlin gaped at Matai.

"Have you forgotten why dark magic was forbidden in the first place? Or what it has done to this family." Merlin whispered.

"I have not forgotten. But surely father and Mother were wrong to forbid it! And Vera...used it for her selfish gain." Matai said not entirely looking Merlin in the eyes.

" Wouldn't we be if I was to use it?" Merlin asked him coldly. Matai winced at Merlin's tone. But Merlin carried on. "Dark magic is evil, Matai. Not to be used. Ever. I will not use it."

" Haven't we always been brought up that magic itself isn't evil Merlin?"Matai argued with him, only to make Merlin frown.

"Magic itself isn't evil. But dark magic is like a twisted version of magic itself. It's purposes is for evil and only evil. The more a sorcerer uses it the more power hungry he gets and the more twisted he becomes. This is why is was outlawed in the first place! I will not use it Matai."

Finally Matai snapped. "So you will let our brother die?" Merlin didn't answer and stayed quiet for a long time.

"Let me see the book from where you got the spell from. I will figure something out. I won't let him die, Matai but i will not be using dark magic." Merlin said with finality. Matai nodded slightly not exactly liking the answer.

"Fine, Merlin. Its just. He doesn't have long."

Merlin closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"I know." Everything was quiet for a long time until, somebody coughed. Both Merlin and Matai turned their heads to the person. James stood awkwardly and uncomfortable.

"Not to interrupt or anything. But i was came here for a reason. Two more have died." Matai cursed and look saden, while Merlin looked at Matai.

"That reminds me. I have been looking in a spell book. I have a guess to what the sickness is and how to stop it." Matai turned in surprise to Merlin.

"That is great news. Tell me about it." So Merlin did, telling his brother everything he could on what the sickness was.

" A host? Somebody became this sickness and came here? We have a traitor in our mists again?" Merlin shook his head.

" No, not necessarily. Somebody could have been hit with the spell after a blood sacrifice has been made. I do not believe there is a traitor."

"Your sure , Merlin?" Merlin nodded. "Yes." But Matai didn't look entirely convinced. " Everyone who was sick has died within a day Merlin. Are. You. Sure."

"Yes." Again silence lasted for a while, tension still in the room from the little argument from the two princes. Finally Matai broke it with a sly grin.

"Okay, now that is covered. Care to tell me what you, mother and William been up to over these years?" Merlin smiled weakly back, sadness taking over.

" I could ask the same to went back to Ealdor. Then I went to Camelot. Will... he um... he died." Matai sadden as well. "Sorry to hear that Merlin."

"Me, too." Merlin looked down then back up at his brother. " I need to get back to Arthur and the others, before dawn. I will be back Matai." Merlin rushed as Matai opened his mouth to argue.

"But you are already here. I don't see why you have to go back to them. Especially to the prince of Camelot." Merlin sighed slightly.

"Its complicated. I will explain once I get back alright? Then Me and you can figure some things out here and catch up ten years worth of information." Matai smiled grimly, nodding his head in agreement. Not exactly liking the idea of Merlin leaving once he just got back home.

Merlin gave a small smile and a tight curt nod of his head. He turned to the door with James right beside him. But before they could get out the door, Merlin heard high pitched screams. Merlin spun to see Matai rushing to the writhing Manco, trying to sooth him. Matai noticing Merlin still there in the room, yelled to him. "Go! He is fine, just does this sometimes. Go Merlin. I will see you later today."

Even though Merlin heard his brother speak he didn't move, he was too horrified at the pain that could clearly be heard from Manco's screams. Merlin finally left when James grabbed his shoulders and guided him away and back to the camp. As they left though, and could no longer hear the screams in the woods, Merlin still was shell shocked. He couldn't believe how much pain was in his brother's screams. It sounded as if Manco was getting tortured.

As they reached the clearing where everyone was camped, dawn was just arriving and Merlin couldn't help but feel in the pit of his stomach that something was terribly wrong with his brother. But wasn't the fact that his brother is dying that was giving Merlin that feeling.

No, it was the fact that it was Manco's screams, that still echoed in his ears.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi peoples! Well... in the last chapter some people say a lot of things have happened. And a lot did. Some other people had questions to why Merlin didn't save Manco. I really want to tell you. I do! But that would be spoilers and i don't want to do that... just yet. But if you truly wish that you want to know why Merlin didn't save his brother right away and you don't want to read on and catch the hints i am putting out in the chapters then PM me and I will tell you. If you want to wait for the chapters then you guys don't have to worry about this little AN. If you have any other questions you want answered and can't wait for the upcoming chapters that will most likely answer them,I will answer those too if you PM me. Okay? Alright! Now that i have said that, i'm going to shut up and hope you guys enjoy this short chapter! soo enjoy!**

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 10.

"There you guys are!" A voice said seeing James and Merlin come into the clearing. Merlin still shocked to the core ignored the voice and tuned everything out.

"Merlin?" somebody asked the young prince and Merlin was aware of people trying to talk to him but he couldn't bring himself to answer them. His mind was still wrapped around his older brother's screams. Those horrid screams. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"Little Prince?" A very soft voice asked, and Merlin snapped his head to James who looked at him worriedly.

"Don't. Not when the others could hear." He whispered to him. Thats when a somebody cleared their throat. Merlin turned to them to see very worried knights. Not just Austria's knights but Lancelot, and Gwaine . Noticing all of them Merlin finally looked to his surroundings. He saw that he was no longer standing at the edge of the field but near the campfire that was all smoke now sitting on a small log. Merlin also noticed that Arthur, Gwen and the rest of the party was fast asleep.. still. Merlin looked confused at the sleeping bodies then turned to Lance and Gwaine.

"I thought they would be up by now.."

Lancelot looked to who Merlin was talking about and nodded. "They should be.. But Gwaine and I thought it would be best to not wake them up, until we were sure you would get back first."

Merlin smiled a little "Thank you for that then.." Lancelot nodded then turned back to Merlin a worried look placed on his face.

"What?" Merlin asked, no fully aware that everyone was wearing the same expression. But before Lancelot could answer Russell did instead.

"You look like you spent a month in the tavern." Merlin rolled his eyes, he forgot how much Russell's life revolved around the tavern.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Gwaine muttered as he studied Merlin with a hand to his chin in thought.

"Did you ever get him drunk?" Gwaine asked him suddenly turning to Russell with interest, Merlin rolled his eyes at that, 'Will he ever give up on that?'Merlin thought as Russell shakes his head.

"No. Last time I saw Little Prince was when he was twelve. I don't think our princes, never mind his parents would have liked the thought of me getting their youngest son drunk at such a young age." Gwaine frowned muttering 'dang it.' Gabriel frowned at the scene before him, shaking his head before he turned to Merlin.

"Why do you look so..." Gabriel moved his hand around trying to find the right word.

"Awful?" Kane suggested.

" Horrible looking?" Eli supplied.

" Shocked?" Gabriel finished. James looked at Merlin, seeing dark bags under his eyes,his skin pale as a ghost, and his hair in a mess. In his opinion Merlin looked liked more tired than anything as he should be,but James also agreed with the groups obverantations. Sighing the young knight looked toward the others.

" He saw his brother." Everyone gave the man strange looks of confusion.

"Wasn't that the plan?" Gwaine asked.

" He saw both of his brothers." James tried again, Lancelot and Gwaine still looked confused but Gabriel, Eli, and Kane got the hint and looked with sympathy at Merlin.

" I don't see the problem." Gwaine muttered, staring at everybody, while Lance who got the fact that something was just wrong shushed Gwaine.

" Prince Manco didn't look good did he?" Eli asked sadly fearing the worst.

"No, he didn't" Merlin said agreeing.

"Did he die?" Kane asked softly. Merlin shook his head.

"No, he is very much alive."

" Did you save him then?" Kane looked at Merlin hopefully but his face quickly fell when Merlin wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You didn't did you?" Merlin shook his head but didn't look up, quilt hitting him. He should have healed his brother. There could have been time to do so then get back to the campsite, but the warlock just couldn't. Not with dark magic at least.

"And why not?" Eli asked a little harsher than he intended. Merlin winced on the inside, he wanted to save his brother he really did. but he couldn't. Not with dark magic, and even though Merlin wasn't sure just yet.. but Manco's scream reminded him of something. Something he couldn't yet place. Something that was very important part in his brother's sickness, Merlin also had a feeling that if he tried the dark magic to heal Manco.. it wouldn't work. But how could he explain that to the others?

"Why not Merlin?" Eli presses a little softer. Gabriel noticing Merlin hesitance turned to James.

James knowing Gabriel's look well, the one that said tell me, now, no more stalling, turned to Merlin.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Merlin met James soft caring eyes and gave a slight nod.

" Prince Matai, left something out when he told us about the spell that would heal Prince Manco."

"Which was?" Gabriel asked softly his eyes on James but still looking at Merlin as well, concern still in his eyes.

" The spell was dark magic."

"IT WAS WHAT NOW?!" Everyone yelled causing some of the sleeping bodies to stirr. Merlin noticing this glared at everyone.

"Quiet! Before you wake everybody!" Immediately everyone hushed.

"The spell was what now?" Russell and Eli asked angrily, they lost a lot to dark magic, and it was one thing that both Prince Manco and Matai said they would never use, that they wouldn't stoop that low as Vera and use that type of magic to get what they want. Hearing that Prince Matai would ask Merlin to use the very type of magic that they said they wouldn't use, well it made the brothers think of some things that if spoken aloud it would be thought of as treason.

"Dark magic. The spell called for a small blood sacrifice from the spell caster." The Austria knights all growled.

"Is there anything you could do then for your brother?" Lancelot asked and this time it was Gwaine who elbowed him hard in the stomach.

"He-" Lance was about to yell wondering why Gwaine hit him but one look from Gwaine told him everything he did not see.

"Um.. Sorry Merlin.. I didn't thin-" Merlin cut Lance off. "Its alright Lance, and as for your question.. I do not know if there is anything that I can do." By the end , Merlin face twists with sorrow. He didn't want to lose another person he cares about.. but the way Manco is in his condition.. Merlin doesn't think there is any saving that can be done for his brother.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi peoples! I will keep this short so you can read this chapter that i took so long to put up. I am deeply sorry about that and I have no excuses. Just a little writers block thats all. I hope you enjoy this chapter! So enjoy and tell me what you think ! Please!**

**- Mysterygal12**

Chapter 11.

Everyone dispersed after the small little talk. Merlin went to get breakfast going others went to wake people up or watch out for the soon to arrive Austria knights. In this time Merlin's mind wandered to his brother. He didn't have long. Maybe a week, Maybe less than that. That frightened Merlin the most. He can't lose another person he cares about, but this time.. he is not sure he has a choice in the matter._ 'Not like I ever do._' He grumpled.

Though something snagged at him. The way Manco screamed.. The way he was sick.. there was something else that Merlin wasn't getting but plain as day,he was sure of it. Something that is the key to it all.

"Merlin!" A voice yelled in his ear. Snapping out of his mind Merlin looked up frantically, only to relax when he saw Gwen look at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Merlin? You don't look very well."

"I'm fine Gwen."Merlin said turning his attention to the stew he was cooking.

"Need some help at least?" Gwen asked but Merlin could tell that was not what she wanted to ask.

"Sure." Gwen nodded and soon after the food was ready, But Merlin couldn't help but notice the looks Gwen was sending him throughout the morning. Finally by mid day Merlin heard horses running into the clearing. They came as promised. Turning his head he quickly saw his brothers knights.

"Arthur! They're here!" Leon yelled, making everyone stop and gather up in a group to the arriving men.

"Arthur Pendragon." Hess called, swinging off his horse. " I have orders from Prince Matai to you are to take you to our hideout."

"Great. We only wish to help-" Arthur tried to say but was cut off.

"But Pendragon, My prince asked me to tell you that magic is allowed here. You attack anyone here with that gift and we will not be held accountable for our actions." Everyone was silent as Arthur stared at Hess with an expressionless face. After a minute of silence, Arthur finally nodded. "Understandable." Hess stared at Arthur for a second before turning to everyone else. "We leave in five minutes. You better make sure you make this place look as if you haven't been here at all."

...

Three hours later Merlin spotted the waterfall he had seen last night.

"We are here." Hess announced climbing down from his horse.

"There is nothing here." Arthur said, watching Hess carefully.

"Not true, Prince Arthur." A voice said loudly. Arthur and Camelot's knights turned to the voice slightly alarmed. Merlin turned to see Matai walking from one of the large boulders by the waterfall. Matai smiled at the group before him but Merlin could tell it was a little forced.

"Now, no need for the swords. We are allies are we not?" Matai said staring at the knights who had their hands on their sword hilts. Arthur looked at where his hand was before slowly removing it from his sword. The rest of the knights did as well but more hesitantly.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Oh how rude of me. I am the one in charge of this place. I'm Prince Matai." Matai said. Suddenly Gwen gasped, heads turned to her, but she shook her head.

"Sorry- sorry. You just remind me of someone." Gwen said looking away from the eyes. Merlin stared for a second longer, willing for Gwen to look at him. Merlin wanted to make sure she was okay, but the minute she looked at him Merlin wished he looked away. Her eyes were wide, emotions flickering across them. Mostly shock but what really hit Merlin was the look of knowing in her eyes. She knew. Merlin had no doubt in his mind that she knew who he really was. Sighing on the inside Merlin quickly averted his eyes from Gwen. He would try to act as normal as possible, if she came to him and asked questions Merlin would answer those questions. If she didn't come to him he wasn't going to say anything to her about who he is or give her any reasons to guess who he is.

"If you will follow me, we can get you all settled in here." Matai voice told everyone snapping Merlin back to what is going on around him. Everyone slowly followed Matai through the same passage way as last night. The slim entrance behind the waterfall.

We walked for awhile before stopping in a hallway near a door.

"Now, your knights and you will be staying in this large room. I would have gave you each your own rooms but we simply don't have the space here." Matai said gesturing to the room. "I will leave you all to get acquainted and relax. In an hour I will have a few servants to show you around here. Please do not go looking around by yourself. There are certain areas that are off limits to everyone, because of a sickness."

Arthur nodded. "We understand. Thank you." He turned into the room, followed by everyone else. "Merlin, what are you doing standing there still?" Leon asked catching the attention of Arthur. "Get in here you idiot." Matai scowled. Merlin sensing his brother's displeasure, stuttered. "Yum, well. I was going to ask Prince Matai about well the ones that are sick."

"You can do that later. But I don't think Matai would want you to talk to him right now so get in here."

"Actually." Matai interrupted. "If this lad...?"

"Merlin." Merlin said surprised that Matai could act as if he never seen Merlin before. Like Merlin, Matai couldn't lie or act very well. Matai nodded. "Well if Merlin here can help with the sick I am all for it. Besides, he will not be stayin here with you all. Nor is the lovely Lady."

Confused Arthur looked back at Matai. "Sorry? I thought we all had to stay here because of the rooming situation."

Matai nodded." You do. As in Your knights and you Prince Arthur. The Lady will be staying with some of the other women here. We keep the women separated from the men, for the sleeping arrangements. As for Merlin.. He will stay with some of the other servants here."

Percival looked confused."Why?"

"If you all looked around the room.. you can easily tell it is not that big. It is one of our largest rooms here but will not fit all of you, knights , a servant and a lady."

"I would prefer it if Merlin and Guinevere stayed with us." Arthur said a little uneasy at the idea of them going somewhere else.

" They will be fine. I promise you. And they won't be that far. Now if Merlin and Guinevere could follow me.."

"Gwen." Gwen interrupted.

"Sorry?" Matai said eyebrows raised.

"Call me Gwen." Gwen said her cheeks turning pink.

".. Okay. Well if Merlin and Gwen will follow me I will show you where you will stay."

"I still don't think that is a good idea." Arthur protested.

"Its fine Arthur." Merlin said turning down the hallway. Arthur gaped then turned to Gwen.

"You don't have to go." Gwen smiled slightly.

"Like Merlin said, it will be fine. Besides the Prince was right. There won't be room in here for Merlin or I." With that she turned and followed closely behind Merlin.

...

A few minutes later, Merlin and Matai were in the room with Manco, alone. They came here quickly right after showing Gwen her room. Once Merlin came into the room he looked over Manco and seeing what was clearly there; he wasn't any better than the last time he came. In fact over the day he managed to look even worse. More haunting.

" I wasn't kidding about seeing the others that are sick." Merlin said at last looking away from his ill brother. "Really? Since when have you become a physician?" Matai said with a tone of teasing, while moving to sit down beside Manco.

"I'm not a physician, but I picked up a few things from Gaius." Matai looked at Merlin.

"Gaius? Uncle Gaius?"

"Yep."

"So that is why you are went to Camelot. To learn the arts of healing?"

"No. When I was eighteen, Mother sent me to Camelot. My powers were growing to a poin where I couldn't control them anymore. Gaius helped me get control of them. But I guess that didn't stop Gaius from teaching me a few things in healing though."

"That is good for you Merlin, but I don't think it is a good idea for you to see the sick."

Merlin furrowed his face. "And why not?"

" People are getting the sickness from the dying when they tend to them. Those that don't have the sickness and are around the ones sick ...eventually get sick themselves."

"So?"

"You could get sick Merlin. I won't have you go and get sick with something incurable." Merlin chuckled lightly.

" I will be fine. Besides a sickness won't stop me from caring for our people. Even if I do get sick."

"Merlin.."

"I'm going to do it weather or not you agree, Matai." Merlin said, his mind already set. The brothers stared for a long while before Matai sighed.

"If you get sick. I'm not going to stop myself from saying 'Told you so.'"

Merlin smiled. "To bad for you. I won't get sick." Matai grimaced,turning his head to Manco.

"Can you at least try the spell." As the last word came out of Matai's mouth Merlin's smile vanished. He walked up to Matai putting a hand on his shoulder.

" I won't let Manco die, Matai. But I need to know all my options. I can't use dark magic. Besides, how do you know that the spell will work?"

" The spell said to heal all. It has to work Merlin. It just has too. I can't lose my twin."

"Matai... I don't think the spell will work." Merlin confessed. Matai whipped around and faced Merlin.

"You don't know that."

"Matai.."

"No! The spell will work. You just have to try it!" Matai said, desperation leaking out.

Merlin knowing that Matai won't see what he sees nodded.

"Give me a day. I want to see where the spell from. And I also want to see if there is alternatives."

"Why must you look!?" Matai yelled. "I've already looked! I looked through everything we have! There is nothing but that spell that will help him!"

"_Matai, please_." Merlin begged. He wanted to save his brother but, not with dark magic and not with something that will most likely not work. Matai looked at Merlin with an intense stare.

"Fine. One day Merlin. One day. If you can't find anything to help Manco, then we are doing it my way." Merlin nodded, agreeing with Matai, if it comes down to it he will use dark magic. But he has to look at the other options.

"Can I see the book?" Merlin asked his voice soft.

Matai nodded, turning away from his brother and to a desk not far from the bed. On it sat a small brown leathered book. With one look Merlin stomach was twisting, he could feel the dark power that practically radiated from it. When Matai held it out Merlin hesitantly grab hold of it.

"You know where you are staying?" Matai asked.

"The small room that I use to have when we came here in the past?"

"Yeah.." Silence followed, it seemed to Merlin that is lasted for years.

" You better go. Rest, research, take care of the sick, but Merlin, I am giving you one day. No more. Do you understand little brother?"

"Yeah. I understand." Merlin replied.

"Good. You can go." Merlin nodded and left without another word.

...

"You better not go in there!" A voice said in a rush and hurriedly. Merlin shot his head up from the small desk he was sitting in the night before. All last night he looked through the book Matai had given him feeling sick all the time he was doing it and feeling the pull of power.

When Merlin found the spell his brother wanted to use Merlin didn't find anything out of the ordinary, but did see why Matai wanted to use it. The spell looked harmless but only a person with magic could sense the bad in the spell. Not long after he looked in that book he looked in all the other spell books his brother had in the caves. By the end of the night Merlin found nothing that would work for his brother. Just like Matai said when he looked. But Merlin didn't give up, he kept looking. There had to be something and through all that work that Merlin did he must have fallen asleep reading.

"Why not? Its just the training storage area right?" Another voice asked. Merlin eyes widen; the voice was extremely familiar and right outside the door.

'_Please, please please walk away and do not open that door.'_ Merlin begged turning to watch the turn, hoping it would not open.

"Um. No. That is.. well that is the Little Prince's room, when he used to come here in the past. Prince Manco and Matai had this room off limits to everybody." Gabriel explained.

"He had a room in the training pit?" Arthur said, not sure whether he believes Gabriel or not.

Gabriel laughed. "Yes. Little Prince practically lived in the training grounds. Barely ever stopping when he was training. We always had to drag him off the field so he would take a break. He always wanted to please his brothers and make his father proud."Gabriel sighed. "When we came here in the past, we found him always sleeping in this room. We didn't think much on it but just let him have it. He said it was the only room he could sleep in, but I think he chosen that room because it was the closest thing to the training area."

"Really?"

"Really." Merlin couldn't help but blush remembering the old days, and how hard he worked to prove himself to his brothers and hopefully make his father proud to call him his son.

"Alright, where is the training storage then?" Arthur asked, Merlin could definitely hear how uncomfortable Arthur was, not sure why that was though.

"Other side of the pit, Sire." Gabriel told him, then after two long minutes of silence Merlin thought they both walked away when a voice spoke.

"He is gone." Merlin walked to the door cracking it a little so it was enough for Gabriel to hear him but not enough for anyone to see the door open.

"Thanks for getting him away."

"you welcome Merlin." Gabriel replied staring off at the field Merlin couldn't see.

"Why was he looking for the storage area?" Merlin asked, curious.

"My guess is to train." Merlin frowned. Train? Now?

"But-"

" Your brother said it would have been best to have him and his men train with ours. To get used to each other." Gabriel said before Merlin could ask why.

"Early in the morning though?" A chuckle escaped Gabriel.

"You slept through the Morning Little Prince. It's well into mid day."

"Oh shit. Arthur-"

"Has been given information that you were tending to the sick, and that he should not bother you until later."

"Good."Merlin let out a sigh of relief, and let silence follow.

"I better go. Prince Matai told me what you all talked about yesterday though." This time Merlin sighed it was in sorrow, he rubbed his hands over his face suddenly feeling very exhausted. Hearing the distress, Gabriel sighed as well. "Found nothing then?"

"Not a damn thing." Merlin grit out.

"Don't worry about it. You will find something I swear. You always do. Take a break for a minute ,okay? Go get some food, check out the some of the sick, sit with Manco. I bet if you take a break you will find what you're looking for." Gabriel offered, trying to give Merlin some hope. Merlin smiled weakly. "I might just do that."

"Good. You better do that soon though Merlin. More knights are coming out, and I don't think you want to be spotted." With a short 'see you later,' Merlin heard Gabriel's footsteps walk away. Taking a deep breath Merlin opened the door a little wider checking for knights and when he saw none he stepped out, ready to take Gabriel's advice starting with something to eat.

...

Merlin walked down the hallway in silence, he didn't want anyone to recognize him so he popped into the small kitchen here and asked a cook for a sandwich after he explained he slept in and didn't have breakfast. She was reluctant but did it anyways staring at him oddly as if trying to remember who he is. When Merlin had the sandwich he quickly thanked her and left, shoving the food in his mouth. Next stop was to the sick, Merlin tried to find Matai to help show him in the right direction but he couldn't find him, or any of his own knights that could possibly know. Sighing in defeat when he came to another wrong room he stopped a girl who was carrying tray of towels in one hand and a bucket of water.

"I'm sorry. I am looking for the room that holds the sick, can you tell me where that is?" Merlin asked. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes, her skin was pale and feverish and white blond hair in a messy bun held up by a thin piece of cloth. "I-I cannot tell you. Those rooms are off limits." She tried to move forward but Merlin called to her. "I have permission from Matai." He said causing the girl to freeze, suddenly noticing his mistake Merlin cursed himself. The girl slowly turned looking at him with a curious gaze.

"You have permission from our prince?" Merlin nodded, The girl stared at him narrowing her eyes. "You called him Matai."

"Isn't that his name?" Merlin said nervously.

"Yes, but no one but his family calls him Matai. Its always Prince Matai. Who are you? You look familiar but I haven't seen you around here before." When Merlin didn't comment the girl's eyes widen in recognition. Quickly Merlin rushed to her hold a finger to his lips as if to say be quiet. The girl getting his meaning closed her gaping mouth.

"Please, don't say anything to anyone who I am. No need for any commotion." The girl nodded. "Yes, my lord." She muttered averting her eyes from him. Merlin flinched, he hasn't been called that in a long time. "Don't call me that. Just call me Merlin."

"Of course my lord- I mean Merlin." Merlin smiled. Bending down to take the bucket of water.

"What are you doing?" Looking up At her Merlin grinned.

"Helping you. The water looks mighty heavy." He said while straighting back up. "Now can you take me to the sick... ?" He paused hoping the girl would say her name.

"Javelin, my lord."

"A lovely name. And again call me Merlin."

"Yes, sorry. But you don't have to pretend that the name is lovely. I know the name is normally for males. But my mother wanted a son and picked the name. She was a little disappointed to have a girl but wouldn't change the name." Javelin said looking away.

"Nonsense. I meant what I said. It's a lovely name that suits a lovely girl. The name fits you anyway." Javelin blushed red at this. "Well, thank you Merlin." Merlin nodded and smiled then held out his hand forward. "Care to lead the way?" Javelin nodded and walked forward, they didn't talk for a few seconds after but suddenly Javelin blurted out " What happened all those years ago. When you disappeared? If you don't mind me asking." Merlin frowned for a moment then replied, "My brothers made me leave. They feared for me. If they didn't insit that I leave i would have stayed and fought with them."

"At age twelve?"

"Yeah. At age twelve."

"Thats brave of you." Javelin commented looking at Merlin. The prince stared back and saw in her eyes that she truly believed what she said.

"Thank you." Nodding Javelin blushed a little more than asked another questioned that burned in her mind.

"Why do you want to go see the sick people?" Merlin looked at her curiously. Many servants never speak to royalty like the way she was talking to him, Merlin had seen it in Camelot and in the past before everything went bad. The warlock decided that he liked this girl.

"While I was away I had learned some of the healing arts. I just want to check on some of the patients and make sure they are comfortable."

"Hmmm. That's.. That is nice of you."Javelin mumbled like she wasn't expecting his answer.

"Not what you expected?" Javelin shook her head. "Honestly? No, I wouldn't expect a prince wanting to take care of another person."

"Well to my defense I have served others before. Believe it or not I actually became a manservant to another prince in my time away." Hearing this Javelin stopped and stared at Merlin with wide eyes.

"Your pulling my leg." Merlin laughed and shook his head no.

"You're an odd one Merlin." Javelin said finally convinced.

"I get that alot."

"Ha." Javelin laughed for the first time in a long time. Before stopping in front of an archway entrance a flimsy blanket acting as a door.

"Right through here and we have our destination." Her words were soft and very sad, Merlin not thinking of any of it moved forward trying to go through, only to be stopped by a frail hand grabbing his elbow.

"_Prince Merlin._" Her voice was hushed, full of concern, worry and warning. Frowning Merlin turned to look at Javelin as she continued talking. "You must be careful in _there._ It is most horrifying and sad thing you will see. People who are in there for a hour end up sick then die within the next day. I have lost many friends to this sickness. More than half of them in one day. It rips me apart seeing them fall and not being able to do a damn thing about it. I see you have a kind soul, my Lord and I hate to see you break at this , sire. Don't go in there." Javelin begged. Merlin almost broke at her concern but his mind was set, He is going in there. Seeing his determination Javelin looked at Merlin with sadness.

"If you're set on going in, then wear this." Javelin reaches in her back pocket on her dress slowly then handed Merlin a green itchy cloth. Merlin looked at it with curiously but he was confused to why she handed the cloth.

"What for?"

"A lesser chance of catching the disease. You put it over your mouth while tending to the patients." Javelin answered.

"Where's yours?" Javelin shook her head, but Merlin caught her small glance at the cloth in his hands. Immediately Merlin handed it back to her, when she wouldn't take it, he set down the bucket of water down on the ground and grabbed her small hands in his forcing the green fabric in her hands. "You'll need it." She tried but Merlin cut her off.

"If this is yours then you use it. I will use my neckerchief." Staring at him for a minute longer her eyes still worried but nodded anyway. And together they walked into the room that will soon be a nightmare that Merlin will never forget.

...

**Hey Peoples! My dear awesome readers! I am sorry if this chapter may have been a little boring but hopefully it will pick up in the next chapter. Which i will update soon. Hopefully. O_o (Fingers crossed for no writer's block.) **

**- Mysterygal12**


	12. Chapter 12

******Hi peoples! I had little writers block this time so I was able to upload this chapter faster! :D Okay so hopefully some questions that some of you guys have will be answered in this chapter! If not then hopefully they will be in later chapters. Alright, so i'm going to stop talking and let you all read, all i have to say left is ENJOY! **

**- Mysterygal12 **

**(Also I do not own Merlin. That is all to BBC)**

Chapter 12.

"ahhhh." A little girl groaned her eyes still closed tightly, as if she was in a nightmare. Merlin looked down tears ready to prickle in his eyes. The little girl was about six - seven years old with light wavy brown girl was ashen pale, and eyes very sunken in. Everyone who Merlin tended to in the last hour was in condition he was told about when he first heard about the sickness. He looked and done everything that he could to make these people feel better, but everything that he knew the other servants were already doing but nothing seemed to make a difference . Merlin sighed as he dipped a clean cloth in a small bowl of water and dabbed the girl's forehead, trying to break her fever.

"Her name, is Lilli." Merlin looked up to see Javelin look at the little girl with sadness. "It means flower. She was her mother's little flower."

"Was?" Merlin asked snapping Javelin out of a trance she was getting in. "Yes. Was. The reason why Lilli got sick in the first place is because she wouldn't leave her mother's side when her mother.. well you can guess." Javelin said looking away gazing at the other patients that never seemed to end. Which was true, Merlin didn't think it ever ended, the room was packed with people young, old , middle aged. Some where lying on cots while others leaned on each other on the floor. Servants rushed to each of their sides trying to help in any way. Merlin remembered when Gabriel said that it started with people with important roles to play... but now it was beyond that. The sickness was spreading to anyone it could get its clutches on.

"You should leave Merlin." Merlin shook his head. "No. Everyone is running frantic here. I can help." When Javelin didn't say anything Merlin stood up and grabbed her hand making her look at him. Once she was turned at looked at him Merlin saw that in the last hour alone she became even more pale and her brow glistened with sweat,her eyes covered in dark tired circles. Worried for his newly found friend Merlin touched her forehead but quickly pulled his hand away. She was burning hot.

"Are you feeling alright,Javelin?" Merlin asked her, she smiled weakly.

"I'm fine... j-j-just feeling.. under.. the weather." Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Just a little? Javelin your burning."

"I am.. f-fine Merlin." Javelin insisted. "Nothing you need to worry.. y-yourself about." She tried to turn and leave but one step was all it took before she crumpled.

"Javelin!" Merlin called catching her before she reached the ground. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her head lode to the side of his arm, Javelin went limp. Merlin brushed away some of her hair that became loose away from her face. her skin was still scorching hot that it made Merlin almost unable to touch her.

"Bring her here!" A voice yelled, Merlin looked up to see a young serving girl waving her hands to a small desk that was make shifted into a bed. Hurriedly Merlin scooped Javelin up and placed her gently as he could on the table. Once he backed up the the serving girl pounced on Javelin checking her eyes,face, and well her chest. The girl had a small knife that cut through fabric and before Merlin could protest what she was doing the girl already cut Javelin's dress. One look was all it took for the girl to burst out crying. Quickly the girl took a blanket covering Javelin up.

"She has it. She's got the sickness." The girl announced before turning on her heels and rushing away, leaving Merlin shell shocked. He had just met this girl about an hour ago. She was fine then, sure she was a looking a little exhausted but not terribly sick as she is looking now. _'People who are in there for an hour end up sick then die within the next day.' _Her words echoed in his ears. But Merlin shook his head, he heard her words, her warning, hell he heard everyone's warning but he never thought much on it. They all were worried for him and he brushed that off. In truth none of this was really real to Merlin, but that a friend of his that he met not long ago, who was healthy ,suddenly got this sickness... Everything just got very very real to Merlin. Suddenly a gentle hand touched his shoulder, Merlin whipped around to see Gwen hand him a bowl of cold water and a cloth.

"What-"

"I've been here all morning, sire." Came Gwen's reply. Merlin sighed knowing that she truly did know his secret.

"Gwen-"

"You can explain things to me later Merlin. But right now I think that girl needs you." Her voice was soft, and Merlin took the bowl from her hands Gwen turned and walked away.

"Thank you." Merlin whispered to her, no doubt in his mind that Gwen heard. Turning back around Merlin brought up a newly fresh water soaked cloth to Javelin's forehead.

"You're going to be alright, Javelin. I will figure something out. You will make it through this." Merlin whispered to his friend, but when he received no answer he closed his eyes, angry that Merlin could hear the lie in his words and then in sadness. So much was going around. And at the moment didn't know what to do. A scorching hot hand touched Merlin's wrist.

"Ahh!"Merlin yelled opening his eyes to see Javelin looking at him tears in her eyes. "Javelin. You're awake."

"Don't make p-promises... you can't.. k-keep Merlin." Javelin said hoarsely and softly that Merlin was unsure if he heard her at all.

"I will figure something out." Merlin reassured her, causing Javelin to smile faintly.

"I don't doubt that. There is something about you Merlin, that tells me you will figure something out. But not in time to save me or anyone else in this room."

"I can save you." Merlin said grabbing his magic ready to use it. But Javelin shook her head.

"Merlin.. r-remember, what I told you? How i saw half of my friends fall to this sickness and die? R-remember ..how I said that it hurt that i couldn't do a damn thing about it? Merlin I heard stories about your p-powers when I was a k-kid. But g-guess what? I have powers too. When Donnas, my b-best friend got sick months ago, i did everything in my power to heal him with magic. Everything. And i couldn't. I watched him die Merlin. I all my friends i tried to heal and I have failed. You, no matter how great your powers are can't help me."

"Javelin-"

"D-do me a favor Merlin." Javelin requested. Blinking away tears Merlin nodded his head.

" When I die-

"You're not going to die." Merlin interrupted.

"When I die, Merlin." Javelin told him calmly, "T-there is this place, not far from the kingdom. Just on the edge really. It's a field with thousands of wild flowers. And a small little..."

"Stream that you can hear when you reach the middle of the field? That you swear you can hear magic itself singing?" Merlin finished for her. Javelin looked at him in surprise, and nodded.

"You k-know of the place."

"Yeah, i used to go there all the time to get away." Javelin smiled at that. Truly smiled, with teeth showing and all. "Me too. I love that place. Merlin when I die can you make sure that I can buried there? I don't want to be burned and a mass pyre. I know we just met and all, and i have no right to ask,but i see you as one of my closest friends I have left. I can't explain why but-."

"Yeah, Javelin. Your one of my friends too. I know the feeling.I will make sure you are burried in the field with wildflowers."

"Thank you, Merls." She whispered. Causing Merlin to looked at her shocked.

"What?" Javelin asked catching his surprised look.

"I had a best friend that died, a few years ago. He call me Merls all the time."

"Well he had a good taste in nicknames." Javelin smiled.

"Yeah, he did."

"Tell me about him. And i will tell you Donnas." She said, and Merlin couldn't deny her the request.

For the next hour they both told stories about their childhood friends, and odd things about their lives. They laughed, Javelin cried and they both just talked like they always known each other. Merlin couldn't help but notice that every minute that passed Javelin grew worse and worse. It made him feel sick that he couldn't do anything. Finally not long later Javelin passed out in a deep slumber. Merlin didn't leave her but stayed making sure she was comfortable. After five minutes of silence on both ends Javelin started to stir again.

"You should sleep you know." Merlin muttered to her thinking she was going to wake,but Javelin didn't answer.

"Javelin?" Again no answer but she did turn to Merlin, her mouth slightly open, and her face twisted in pain.

"Javelin-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Javelin screamed in high pitch. Merlin froze in horror, staring at Javelin, who started to writhe. Merlin never again wanted to hear those screams. The screams that terrified, and snagged at him. The screams that only announced agony and torture. Screams that Manco had even screamed not that long ago.

"Move! Out of the way!" The serving girl from before pushed Merlin away and rushed to Javelin trying to calm her. All Merlin could do was watch. When eventually when Javelin's crys turned to dull whimpers Merlin finally found him to move. The serving girl from before turned to leave once more Merlin stopped her.

"When you looked at her chest. What did you see?" He asked her.

"I don't have time for this. I need to tend to the others." The girl tried to get away but the Merlin suddenly realized he had in his grip tightened.

"If you want this sickness to end. You need to tell what was on her chest." Merlin insisted. The serving girl sighed. "I fear nothing can end this horror. But if you must know, her chest sickly green, with black spirals moving toward her heart and lungs."

"Damn it!" Merlin cried at the similarity to Manco's grew. "Is it the same on everyone else?" The girl nodded. Dread filled Merlin up to the brink. But even though he believed the girl he needed to see it himself. "Show me." The girl stared at him for a second before nodded and turned to Javelin.

"No." Merlin held up his hand. He wanted to just let the girl be in peace, the serving guessing this nodded again and turned to an old man, and lifted up his shirt. Merlin put a hand to mouth trying to stop himself from gaging. The man matched Manco in every way, except there wasn't a gaping hole.

"Put it down." Merlin ordered then turned to Javelin, smoothing her hair down. He bent down to whisper in her ear. "Hey, I need go right now. This has to do with a cure possibly. You will be fine, Javelin. Just keep fighting it alright? I will be back soon."

Merlin moved, turning around, emotions running through him but most of all fear of something he wished so badly that it wasn't true.

"Merlin!" Gwen rushed up to him. "Are you alright?" Shaking his head no he turned to look at Gwen. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." Gwen answered immediately.

"The girl i was tending to. Her name is Javelin and i need you to look after while I am gone."

"Okay. But where are you going?"

"To get some answers and hopefully find a damn cure." Merlin told her walking away then looked back when he reached the door.

"Oh and Gwen? Be really careful in here? If you start to not feel well get out of this room and come to me, okay? Or if something happens to Javelin.. Okay?" Merlin told his friend but didn't wait for an answer, he knew Gwen would have nodded okay.

...

Merlin bulleted down the hall trying to fine Gabriel. Merlin needed answers and he had a feeling Gabriel could answer some of them. Thinking of only one place Gabriel or any of his other knights could have been would be in the training room. When Merlin came to the pit he looked down and saw Gabriel and the others at the throwing knife area. Before Merlin knew it he was running down into the pit.

"Gabriel!" Merlin growled. Gabriel turned at the sound of his name being called and grew very worried at how upset Merlin seemed to be.

"Yes, Merlin?"

"We need to talk. With everyone."

"We're in the middle of training." Kane grumbled causing Merlin to wheel on him getting in his face.

"I don't care! What we need to talk about is more important than bloody training! So drop the damn knives and follow me." Merlin just about yelled. Kane stared at Merlin nervously, he hadn't see the Little Prince like this in a long time and when Merlin was ever like this ,it always terrified him. Slowly Kane dropped his two knives on the ground. When nobody said a word for a long time Merlin felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around ready to yell at anyone else who said no to him, only to see Lancelot.

"You might want to calm down, Merlin. You're causing a scene." Lancelot whispered to the boy. Merlin look up and around him for the first time, and gulp at what he saw. Everyone in the pit stopped what they were doing and where staring at Merlin. But that wasn't what made Merlin gulp. What made him gulp was the a group of five staring at Merlin with confused looks. Gwaine who was in that group stared at Merlin worriedly. Arthur though was staring at Merlin strangely and that is what terrified Merlin the most. He didn't want his secret to come out yet, or at least like this. Turning his head back to Lancelot, Merlin talked in a hushed tone that was loud enough for Gabriel and the others to hear him.

"Manco's room. In five minutes. We need to talk, _now._" With that Merlin high tailed it out of there, but couldn't help but feel a certain pair of blue eyes watching him.

...

In exactly five minutes, just like Merlin ordered Eli, Russell, Gabriel, Kane and James all came to Manco's room, walking in to see a certain Little Prince pacing the room casting small desperate looks at his elder brother.

"Little Prince?" Gabriel asked cautiously. Merlin stopped in his tracks and looked at the people before him.

"I need you guys to answer a few questions for me, Kay?" Everyone nodded.

"When did the sickness start?"

"Almost six months ago." Eli answered.

"When did Manco get injured?" Kane gave Merlin a weird look.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Merlin shrieked losing his patience.

"Alright. Alright." Gabriel said calmly, his hands out trying to calm his prince.

"It.. was .. little under six months ago.. why?" Merlin looked up at his friends, all the facts that are being added together and Merlin is not happy to where it is heading.

"Repeat what you just told me." He whispered. Still confused the Austria knights shared a look before Gabriel talked. "Almost six months ago the sickness came to be. Prince Manco got hurt is around the same time. Merlin why is this important?" Merlin sighed before looking at Gabriel sadly.

"Remember when I told you guys i had an idea what the sickness was?" Everyone nodded yes.

"Well, the spell called for a host to spread the sickness."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kane asked.

"Think! Both things happened in just around the same time! The first to get sick where with Manco when he got hit. Yes?"

"Yes.."James confirmed.

"But we didn't get sick and we were with him." Kane said.

"You all got captured. You weren't really with him, when he got hurt."

"Wait are you saying, that Manco is the host?" Gabriel said finally realising what Merlin was getting at. Merlin closed his eyes tightly before opening them to look Gabriel straight in the eye.

"That is exactly what I am saying."


End file.
